The Lone Promise: Promise of the North
by Tamuya of the Trackers
Summary: A new evolved mankind returns to the stars, after being in the shadows from since their return from their homeworld centuries before.
1. Departure

_The Lone Promise: Promise of the North_

_In the name of Allah, the most Gracious, the most Merciful_

_Prologue: "Departure"_

* * *

**3rd of June, 1969 TC - Earth, Sol**

Alan Tracker entered the Kane University campus. He sensed Llyrell in the Vell-os Studies, the University of Kane, the Department of Telepath Command of the Federation Navy, that wasn't the only thing he sensed. He sensed other Vell-os trying to enter his mind and read his thoughts. Alan had none of it, shutting his mind telekinetically, surprising the Vell-os who tried to enter his mind.

Alan knew the risk too well; the Vell-os alive were slaves to the Bureau and anything they pick up, the Bureau finds out in someway or another. Alan was risking himself.

He knew that he could block the mind of a Vell-os from the anti-telepath device. Only for a certain amount of information though. Too much and the block is destroyed. Alan headed towards the place where Vell-os studies are done by Vell-osians themselves. Unexpectedly, Alan sensed first and saw second Llyrell coming in the opposite direction, towards him. Alan noticed, without disturbing Llyrell's weaves, that he was troubled, especially from Lake Cystar's death.

Alan kept cautious, blocking any telepaths to his mind. Alan kept his sight foreword, passing Llyrell. As they gained some distance, Alan blocked Llyrell's mind from the anti-telepath device and tapped him on the shoulder from behind, telekinetically. Alan stopped as he leant to the wall of the university hall. Llyrell turned around to see Alan behind him, without any success in reading his thoughts; Llyrell gave up and continued on. Alan tapped him again on his shoulder.

Llyrell turned around to see Alan once again. Alan pointed to his mind with his hand.

'Thought it was mombo-jumbo, ah... Llyrell, if I'm correct.' Alan telepathed.

Llyrell gasped, 'How could you be a telepath?'

'Very easy actually. I blocked you from entering my mind to read it. That's why you got nothing. I sensed that much. May we talk somewhere safe and private? By the way, name's Alan Tracker.' Alan introduced.

Llyrell sighed, 'Very well. Follow me Alan.'

Alan nodded, following Llyrell to his quarters.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Llyrell asked.

"No need to worry. I blocked the anti-telepath device from your mind. I better be cautious and short though. I want to talk about Ory'hara." Alan replied.

Llyrell sighed, "It brings back bad memories, but yet hopeful ones."

'The so-called 'Korell Prophecy' is somewhat correct though.' Alan telepathed.

"What?" Llyrell asked.

"Ory'hara, otherwise called Lake Cystar, was one of us, The Kestis. I'm sure you've heard about it." Alan started.

Llyrell sat back, "Yes. I've come to have heard some stuff about The Kestis. I don't know very much about them, but yet nobody does. It's a sneaky professional secret group."

'I'm its leader. Tamuya, in our own language.' Alan telepathed.

Llyrell's eyes widened, "No way."

Alan nodded, "Came it at age 15. It was then the year 1173 NC. That was the same time The Kestis was made. We found out about the 'Korell Prophecy', two years after the formation of The Kestis, we elected Lake Cystar to be Ory'hara. We, as well as he, knew that he would eventually die, but not before he sent us valuable information."

Llyrell got closer to Alan, "Continue on, I'm listening. What sort of information?"

'Valuable like I said. We know all the Known Space systems thanks to him. We know what we must about the Bureau. We know how to deal with the Polaris and thanks to Cystar; he was the one who sent details of a Polaran Striker and Scarab to us. We have a Striker already built in a safe secure place. We took it for a test-drive and it was a success. We had some of our own technology on it.

'We updated Cystar's Scarab with new tools without changing the design from our own technology. That technology helped Sewit, meaning Star in our own language, it's Cystar's Scarab, to defeat UFS Razorback.' Alan explained.

"Interesting. Anything about the Rebellion?" Llyrell asked.

Alan chuckled, "Yeah we have and know a lot of information about the Rebellion. Like where its two bases are, in which systems. That's all I would say about the Rebellion. The rest is classified information."

"Do you keep this huge information recorded somewhere?" Llyrell asked.

Alan nodded, "Yes. In the computer's computer. The Striker we made. It's in a secure and safe place."

"The computer's computer?" Llyrell asked.

'I meant the ship's computer. Damn me.' Alan sighed.

"Are you going to keep the Striker?" Llyrell asked.

'Yep. I'm planning to take some of my people to the north were it's uninhabited. We'll come back later on for the rest.' Alan replied.

'Where in the north?' Llyrell asked.

"I'm sorry Llyrell but that's classified." Alan replied.

"Pity. I wouldn't give the information of where you are in the north to the Bureau anyway." Llyrell commented.

"Sorry but we know the Bureau pretty well. They'll extract it from you somehow. I've got to go. See ya later?" Alan asked, standing up.

"Sure, if you're ever back in Sol, check up on me." Llyrell nodded.

Alan left out of sight. He unblocked the block, but kept the telepathic information that he gave to Llyrell in Llyrell's mind, without getting it out in anyway. Alan met up with Tanis Twistal at the Kane Band in the Shipyard of Earth. Tanis' Starbridge was there while Tanis was waiting for Alan. The Starbridge had Kestis technology, it's untraceable. Alan telekinetically vanished his tracks to the location. He knew Llyrell would be coming after him, trying to locate him telepathically.

* * *

**3rd of June, 1969 TC - Nirvana, Procyon**

Tanis took off into outer space. His ship's name was called Remian 1, meaning Warrior 1. He quickly activated the cloak while Alan sat in the passenger area. Once The Kestis was in established in the north, Tanis' name would be Re'Tanis. Alan would be name Ta'Alan. Ta' would be short for Tamuya which means Prince. The idea was Nercan's, after getting that sort of information from Cystar while he learned it from the Polaris. The Starbridge was a Mod Starbridge.

Tanis took them to Nirvana in Procyon. That was where The Kestis HQ was temporarily. Alan had everything planned for The Kestis. Some of the inventors in the HQ were coming up with devices that could stabilize and make a gas planet a solid planet. The designers of The Kestis were making designs for their own ships and spacedocks. LPAD would be one of their spacedocks, once they get it working and put in the Kestis technology that they had so far, minus the weapons.

The Kestis were scattered all over the federation. The highest count was on New Ireland, Tuatha. Nirvana was the HQ but with minimum Kestis muzon, so that it won't get the Bureau's attention.

"How did it go?" Tanis asked.

'He was really trying to get deep classified info. I didn't tell him anything useful though.' Alan replied.

'Except that we are going to the north.' Tanis commented.

'You were eaves-dropping?' Alan asked.

Tanis shrugged, 'Just to see if we could trust you. You know, leave you there on Earth. It turned out that you are trustworthy. Kestis Muzon would be delighted to hear that from me.'

'There are around 6 planets in the north. Llyrell might figure out that it's the one with the most.' Alan explained.

'You think he would be wondering about us and the Krypt-tokh?' Tanis asked.

'Once he figures it out, I would say so.' Alan replied.

Remian 1 reached Nirvana and docked in The Kestis shipyard there. Tanis went on with his affairs, checking out on his ship. Alan hovered back home on his hover-board. Tanis had of course deactivated the cloak before landing on Nirvana. Tanis is one of Alan's closest friend and the most skilled in Warrior warfare. Tanis and Remian 1 went into battles that were against them, but they survived. That's way Tanis wears the Crescent Pendant in gold instead of silver.

The Kestis had special armor as a last resort for defense or offense. Crescent Pendant is a medallion, circle in shape, common to be silver, with an emerald crescent in the middle. Alan's pendant is emerald outside the crescent, showing that he's the Feranin of The Kestis. When Remians survive ship battles that is highly against them, they are rewarded the Golden Crescent, the crescent pendant that Tanis wears. The Kestis all wears the Common Crescent though.

Alan reached home after some time. Karen, his wife, greeted him. Karen hugged Alan and kissed passionately on the lips. Roy appeared sleepy. Alan laughed and took Roy into his arms.

'It's good to be back.' Alan thought.

Karen smiled, knowing how much Alan missed them. A few hours later they were sitting for dinner.

'I'm sorry I'm... late.' Alan telepathed.

'Just as long as you returned safely. What took you so long by the way?' Karen asked.

'It took me longer to locate Llyrell than I thought. We had it though and we left.' Alan replied.

'What about Tanis and Remian 1?' Karen asked.

'They're fine, smooth departure from Earth. I covered my tracks so that Llyrell wouldn't find me.' Alan replied.

'You think he won't find you?' Karen asked.

'At least it would delay him.' Alan shrugged.

'It's a good thing that you have the Striker, Young Owl, for us. I'm glad it's ours.' Karen sighed.

'Yeah. I'll be the one to pilot it. I'll be taking some several other families with us.' Alan commented.

'I guess it's best.' Karen sighed.

'More and more federation civilians, including some rebels have became part of The Kestis. It's a good thing that the rebels are on New Ireland, Tuatha.' Alan sighed.

'When are we going to leave?' Karen asked.

'In two days max.' Alan replied.

'Why two days? Why not tomorrow or in more than two days?' Karen asked.

'I don't want it to be too hasty and too slow. I know good amounts of The Kestis are anticipating this. Strey Scientists are getting closer and probably need just a few hours to get to their missile.' Alan replied.

Karen nodded, 'It would be nice for once to hear news from our own news broadcasting other than from you.'

Alan sweat-dropped while Karen laughed cutely. That was one of many things of why Alan loved Karen, her laugh.

* * *

**5th of June, 1969 TC - Nirvana, Procyon**

'Ready Karen?' Alan asked.

Karen smiled, 'Yep. Finally we're leaving.'

'To start a whole new life.' Alan nodded.

Alan finished packing up their luggage onto Young Owl, the Striker and the first ship The Kestis ever made. Karen had Roy in her arms. She got on board and took her seat, carrying Roy. Alan got into the pilot's seat. He connected his hands to the biowire system of Young Owl. Young Owl took off, cloaked. Remian 1 was not far behind, also cloaked. Alan and Tanis were to head towards New Ireland, Tuatha to get the Strey team and some families.

* * *

**5th of June, 1969 TC - New Ireland, Tuatha**

Remian 1 was an escort for Young Owl as they both jumped into Tuatha. They both deactivated their cloak and landed on New Ireland.

'Bring the families here. I'll wait for them.' Tanis commented.

'Wait here Karen; I'll be back as soon as I can.' Alan explained, kissing Karen on the lips.

Alan headed towards The Kestis shelter. There the families lived and waited to be extracted. Alan arrived on his hover-board. He met up with Nercan in the shelter.

'How are things going?' Alan asked.

'Splendid. We've made three mutation missiles so far. I think that would be enough for changing a gas planet into a solid planet.' Nercan replied.

'How long would the change take until it's done?' Alan asked.

'A few minutes max. Our equipment is ready to bring LPAD back to live and to be set up on Starmoon.' Nercan replied.

'Excellent. Have you rounded up 40 families?' Alan asked.

'They're waiting in a certain area of the shelter away from the rest.' Nercan replied.

'We're leaving immediately.' Alan commented.

'I was waiting for you to say that. I'll tell the families and my team. Wait a few minutes outside.' Nercan requested.

Alan nodded. He left the shelter and saw the hover-vehicles prepared and waiting outside. Nercan's team and equipment were going to ride on Young Owl while the families would ride on Remian 1 and Remian 2. Alan waited a few minutes and indeed Nercan came out with his team and the families. The families were originally part of The Kestis, so they were excellent telekinetic telepaths. The families got onto one hover vehicle while their luggage was already in the luggage hover-vehicle.

Nercan's team entered the second hover-vehicle. Nercan took his hover-board out next to Alan. With a mark from Alan and with Alan in the lead, the convoy took off towards the shipyard. They got there in 5 minutes. Tanis, shipyard workers and Tamuchi, pilot of Remian 2, helped unload and load the luggage and equipment onto their selected ships. The families knew which ships to get on, so they helped themselves.

Tamuya should be the strongest and wisest of his muzon to lead. Alan founded The Kestis and so he was Tamuya. Nercan and Alan watched on with alert. In 20 minutes, everything and everybody were in place. The first Kestis convoy would make some stops at different locations, before continuing on. Young Owl was going to split from Remian 1 and Remian 2 in the Nesre Primus system. Young Owl would head to Arcturus then to Tidbinbilla, where LPAD was.

Remian 1 and Remian 2 would wait cloaked in Petra. Young Owl, Remian 1 and Remian 2 all took off once ready. Remian 1 and Remian 2 were Young Owl's escorts. Both Remians had untraceable Kestis technology. Young Owl, Remian 1 and Remian 2 were also loaded, one each, with mutation missiles. They are to launch them all at once if the process is to succeed. Leaving Tuatha, Young Owl and its escort cloaked themselves.

* * *

**7th of June, 1969 TC - Federation Space**

Young Owl and its escort headed together, cloaked, towards Nesre Primus. Once reaching Nesre Primus, three fleets of federation vessels were in wait for the convoy. The convoy was to be blown to pieces if not for the cloaks. Alan was shocked as was Tanis and Tamuchi.

'What the? Llyrell must have told the Bureau, and so the Bureau knew that this was going to be our exit route and try to stop us. It won't work.' Alan explained.

'Since we are cloaked, we'll be fine.' Tamuchi commented.

'If we weren't, we'd be destroyed by now.' Tanis stated.

'If so then our mission and goal would have failed. Meet you two in the Rendezvous system.' Alan commented.

'See ya then.' Tanis nodded.

Remian 1 and Remian 2 broke off as escorts, heading towards Aldebaran then to Petra. Young Owl jumped into Arcturus; there also were federation vessels there, but in lesser numbers. Alan sweat-dropped.

'It's useless for them. Now they're paying attention to us.' Alan sighed.

* * *

**7th of June, 1969 TC - LPAD, Tidbinbilla**

Young Owl, still cloaked, jumped once more into Tidbinbilla. Alan waited to check see if there were any federation vessels in the system. There were none. Alan deactivated the cloak, heading towards LPAD. Young Owl docked on LPAD. Alan got off along with Nercan and his team, with their equipment.

'We'll get it on and running as soon as possible Alan. We'll keep in contact.' Nercan promised.

Alan nodded. It was safe in LPAD, life support systems were on, as well as artificial gravity. What spooked Alan and surprised him was that Young Owl entered an open dock, getting out of the ship was suicide, Alan thought, it surprised him that they weren't sucked into space. Alan got back into his pilot's cabin and checked for an answer towards that.

It turned out that Young Owl's very presence with Kestis technology effected the open dock and transparently was protected from outer space. Alan waited for Nercan's contact in the pilot's cabin. The pilot's cockpit would be called the pilot's cabin for The Kestis pilots and captains. Alan took out his pilot license that is the very first made. Roy's was the second. Tanis and Tamuchi were the third and fourth.

A pilot's license as various information. The pilot's full name; age; gender; ship type; a lancer number; ranid amount; honors and class among any territories. It was green with the symbol of an owl, the Kestis' chosen symbol. The age on the license would change every year on the pilot's birthday. A lancer number is like a social security number, it won't change. Ranid amount would be changed, depending if it's increased or decreased.

Ship type would change when the pilot changes his or her ship. Alan made up The Kestis Constitution and Fetalin while waiting. He had it kept in his ship's memory and computer. He also formed how the government would be like. That was when the names of The Kestis muzon changed. Alan now officially became Ta'Alan. Karen now officially became Fe'Karen. Roy now officially became Fe'Roy. Ta'Alan headed back to his wife to check up on her and their son.

"How are you holding?" Ta'Alan asked.

Fe'Karen smiled, "I'm holding on well... Ta'Alan."

"Now that's something unique in The Kestis. Families are always telekinetically connected to each other. It would be the choice of a mozun to contact others of his or her kind. That means you and Fe'Roy know all about what happened with me and Llyrell." Ta'Alan explained.

Fe'Karen nodded, "Yes. We knew what happened with you and Llyrell. We also knew what happened with you and Nercan... St'Nercan back on New Ireland."

'Nercan? I'm sending over valuable information for you and your team I made up.' Ta'Alan telepathed.

'St'Nercan? I like it. It's good that you contacted me. We've finished in putting in our Kestis technology. We're bringing LPAD to life. We made it currently cloaked Ta'Alan. Some of my team would return to Young Owl, but the rest of us, including me are staying here to pilot and do some last minute adjustments and maintaining.' St'Nercan telepathed.

Ta'Alan nodded, 'Very well. Be sure to wait for them to arrive and Young Owl to leave LPAD, before activating its drives.'

'Well do Ta'Alan.' St'Nercan acknowledged.

"I'll have to go back to my cabin now." Ta'Alan commented.

Fe'Karen nodded, "O.K. See ya later love."

Ta'Alan kissed Fe'Karen passionately on the lips, she kissed back. Ta'Alan went back to his cabin. Once some of the team was on board and settled, Ta'Alan closed the shutters and headed back into space. Young Owl gained some distance from LPAD, before stopping. LPAD activated its drives and it headed towards Young Owl. Young Owl was asked if LPAD could be its escort and Ta'Alan accepted. It would be easier for it to follow this way. Ta'Alan activated Young Owl's cloak before jumping.

* * *

**7th of June, 1969 TC - Federation Space**

Young Owl, with LPAD with it, arrived in Arcturus, both cloaked. Ta'Alan sighed, the first phase of The Kestis goal was complete and a complete success with no disturbance. The team in Young Owl all cheered, knowing that LPAD was with them. The team on LPAD congratulated each other for a job well done. Fe'Karen sighed, relived. Fe'Roy was 4 years old. Even though, Fe'Karen loved to carry him still. Fe'Roy got out of his mom's arms and sat next to her.

'How I would love to blast some federation vessels, but I can't, it would jeopardize our goal.' Ta'Alan sighed.

'I'll send the information to Remian 1 and Remian 2 to tell the families there about the Constitution and Fetalin.' Ta'Alan thought.

Once done, Ta'Alan looked at the federation vessels and wished he could destroy some. He sighed, jumping into Nesre Primus system. The vessels that were there before were still there. Young Owl and LPAD were still cloaked. Ta'Alan once again wished he could destroy some federation vessels, but instead jumped into Aldebaran. There were no federation vessels there, which was strange.

'The federation usually sieges Merrol here. It seems it's using all or most of its ships to try and stop us.' Ta'Alan thought correctly.

* * *

**7th of June, 1969 TC - Open Space**

With a final jump to the Rendezvous system, Petra, Young Owl caught up with Remian 1 and Remian 2, who were waiting patiently for it. The rest of the route should be clear and easy, which it was. With Remian 1, Remian 2 and LPAD as escort, Young Owl took the lead, jumping from one system to the next, uncloaked. This is the open route. SPC-2421 to SPC-2710 to K-020.

* * *

**7th of June, 1969 TC - Krypt Space**

K-020 was LPAD's destination. It broke off escort and settled in the center of the system. St'Nercan and his remaining team on board changed the color of LPAD to black. It was renamed to Jerebi Center, officially Kestis'. St'Nercan finished the repairs and maintenance with his team; Young Owl, Remian 1 and Remian 2 docked. The shutters closed behind them. Everyone on board every ship was ordered to get out for a celebration.

No luggage was needed to be taken out, as it wasn't the convoy's last stop. Ta'Alan; Fe'Karen; Fe'Roy, walking by himself; with the team that were put back into Young Owl went towards the celebration hall as St'Nercan came to name it. All the families were heading in the same direction, husbands hugging their wives. Once in the Celebration Hall, every one took their seat on separate tables. Each table had a family's name on it.

There were chairs according to the number of members of that family. Re'Tanis and Re'Tamuchi explained what Ta'Alan sent to their ships, before Young Owl and Jerebi Center got to them. The families were fine with the Fetalin and the Constitution. They were excited with the names. Ta'Alan explained that the Kestis government would be formed when it's settled in Starmoon. K-020 was officially renamed Tazuya. Everyone agreed in that and were fine with it.

St'Nercan explained the process of a gas planet changing to a solid planet, with three mutation missiles.

'Why not with only one mutation missile?' Zo'Eclipse asked.

'Very excellent question... One mutation missile, in the form of the mutation missile in the present, won't give out enough energy to change the planet. However in the future, we're planning to give one mutation missile the energy of three mutation missiles.' St'Nercan replied.

St'Jane, St'Nercan's wife, gave out Crescent Pendants, Kestis headbands and Pilot Licenses to everyone. Ta'Alan explained that the Crescent Pendant on the outside would be what shows what Fetalin a muzon is in. The color of the Kestis headband also explained it. Pilot Licenses were important, as so everyone would have a lancer number. Ta'Alan explained what he found out in Jerebi Center back in Tidbinbilla. He explained how The Kestis government would be formed.

What it would consist and the membership of both the Feranin Fetalin and Meric Mosque. Ta'Alan showed Krypt space to everyone, he pointed out the systems they would inhabit that of have planets and that don't have planets. Ta'Alan alerted them that sometime in the future, probably while Ta'Alan still reigned, that there would be a Kestis Civil War, the only Kestis civil war. It would bring up a new Fetalin, Grasl Fetalin, meaning Rebel Fetalin.

'Like the Rebellion of the federation?' Zo'Parn asked.

Zo'Parn was Zo'Eclipse's wife. Ta'Alan nodded.

'Would there be war between us and them?' St'Nercan asked.

Ta'Alan shook his head, 'It would be peaceful. Grasl Fetalin would have their own system here. I don't know who's going to be in it from now. Peaceful, however, after Grasl Fetalin emerge.'

Ta'Alan explained to them about the embassies and how they would work. He explained that both The Kestis and Grasl Fetalin would be isolated from other and other territories. The Kestis would take initiatives though to explore and discover more systems than the known ones. Grasl Fetalin would be hostile to any outsider, no matter where he or she or it is from. Ta'Alan explained how they were going to communicate to the 'Krypt-tokh' after they settled down on Starmoon.

The families and St'Nercan's team finished the feast and celebration and went back to their work. The families went back to their seats in their selected ships. Part of St'Nercan's team stayed behind to watch for things. St'Nercan put St'Tamuta in charge of the team remaining in Jerebi Center. St'Nercan and the rest of his team went back to Young Owl. Ta'Alan; Re'Tanis and Re'Tamuchi were all ready. St'Tamuta gave them clearance and they were off.

Remian 1 and Remian 2 stayed as escort for Young Owl. They didn't activate their cloaks as the one last jump would be safe. Fe'Roy looked back towards Jerebi Center.

'It'll be fine son. We'll come back with others someday.' Ta'Alan telepathed.

* * *

**7th of June, 1969 TC - Kestis (K-003)**

With that, Young Owl and its escort jumped into K-003, their home-system. The sensors indicated that it was hazardous for other sensors in the system.

'Where's our planet?' St'Jane asked.

'The one with the rings.' St'Nercan replied.

Young Owl and its escort approached the ringed planet. Young Owl; Remian 1 and Remian 2 were out of fuel. They couldn't make another jump back to Jerebi Center to recharge. This was there last hope. Starmoon was either to succeed or fail, succeed is what all hoped. Remian 1 and Remian 2 broke off from Young Owl. The three Starplanes, as The Kestis now call them, got into their positions. With Ta'Alan's mark, the three Starplanes launched their mutation missile all at once.

* * *

**7th of June, 1969 TC - Mars, Sol**

Llyrell met up with Flyrean in Mars. They went to a secure place to talk.

"You probably shouldn't have told The Bureau of The Kestis." Flyrean started.

Llyrell shook his head, "They would be completely fine. They were cloaked. The federation vessels didn't sense them, though they were there. They were successful in escaping the federation."

"You told that Alan Tracker told you that the Korell Prophecy is correct. How is that?" Flyrean asked.

Llyrell sighed, "I don't know. By Ory'hara's death and sacrifice, his people can continue on."

"One thing is for sure, The Kestis isn't human, like us or the Polaris." Flyrean commented.

"No my friend, they're more powerful than us. I couldn't read Alan's mind because Alan blocked me from doing so. I couldn't sense that he was a telepath when I walked pass him." Llyrell explained.

"So The Kestis must have gotten away by now. I guess humanity's hope in unity is with The Kestis." Flyrean sighed.

"Not with Ory'hara, Lake Cystar." Llyrell finished.

"Did you sense anything familiar in Alan?" Flyrean asked.

"Yes, I did. One of his ancestors was the one who told our ancestors to leave earth, but they refused." Llyrell nodded.

"I guess Amarito 'Tracker' Glide knew that something like this was coming." Flyrean sighed.

"The Kestis are way better than any of us in telekinetic abilities that they possibly could predict the future right without telling anyone." Llyrell explained.

"They have abilities to free us as well." Flyrean nodded.

"The question is: Do we want to be freed?" Llyrell asked.

COMING UP! EPISODE 1: KESTIS GOVERNMENT


	2. Kestis Government

_The Lone Promise: Promise of the North_

_Episode 1: "Kestis Government"_

* * *

**10th of June, 1969 TC - Starmoon, Kestis**

Ta'Alan opened his eyes. He was in his own home in Starmoon. He smiled to himself. Fe'Karen shifted beside him. Ta'Alan stared at the ceiling. He carefully got out of bed with his boxers on him only. He went to the Jerebi Producer and had a large glass of cocktail juice. Fe'Roy woke up and had a large glass of apple juice. Ta'Alan took the chance to get closer to his son. He's always been so busy in work that he doesn't spend much time with Fe'Karen, much less Fe'Roy.

'Fe'Roy, son. Are you good at this telekinetic ability?' Ta'Alan asked.

'Why do you ask samig?' Fe'Roy asked, turning to his dad.

Ta'Alan shrugged, "I guess you knew what happened between me and that Vell-os several days ago like your samil."

Fe'Roy nodded, 'That and when you talked with St'Nercan back on New Ireland...'

'Samig?' Fe'Roy asked.

'Yeah.' Ta'Alan replied.

'May I ask you a question?' Fe'Roy asked.

'I'm your samig. Of course you can ask, anything you want.' Ta'Alan smiled.

'All that I want is a sil.' Fe'Roy replied.

Ta'Alan spit his juice out of his mouth.

'Excuse me?' Ta'Alan asked.

'You heard me samig.' Fe'Roy replied.

'I...ah...I... I don't know what to say. I'll need to talk with your samil about that.' Ta'Alan answered.

'Samig, even if we don't telepath, none of us, that's fine. We'll be telepathically connected to each other always. We know what the other thinks and feels.' Fe'Roy explained.

Ta'Alan sighed, 'I know. I miss talking and telepathing to you and your samil sometimes from time to time.'

'You feel lonely if you don't, right?' Fe'Roy asked.

Ta'Alan nodded, 'Is that the way you feel sometimes?'

Fe'Roy sighed, 'I have no friends or don't know any kids my own age. For all I know, I'm the only kid here on Starmoon. I always feel lonely. You got St'Nercan; Re'Tanis; Re'Tamuchi and others. Mom's got St'Jane and others. Me? I've got no one.'

'During the last few days I've been meeting with some of the families we brought with us. Some of them do have children; your age, younger and older. Girls and boys. Maybe someday you could come with me to one of their homes.' Ta'Alan shrugged.

Fe'Roy's eyes widened, 'Really?!'

Ta'Alan nodded. Fe'Roy went over to his samig and hugged him.

'Thanks samig!' Fe'Roy thanked.

'Why do you go meeting them anyway?' Fe'Roy asked.

'To choose who the candidates of being in the Feranin Fetalin are qualified and to check them out in general. I know when I meet them that they're at their highest manners.' Ta'Alan smiled.

Ta'Alan glanced towards the doorway of his and his wife's bedroom. He saw and sensed Fe'Karen there in her nightgown smiling.

'Samig? When did you and samil marry?' Fe'Roy asked.

'When we were both 21.' Ta'Alan replied.

'But didn't you both be Tamuya and Tamuyess at 15?' Fe'Roy asked.

'We did, but we didn't act like we had a samiw and samim relationship, until we were engaged. We got closer when we married.' Ta'Alan explained.

'Oh. Well whoever my sil would be, she's missing out on a lot.' Fe'Roy smiled.

'Yeah. Consider yourself lucky for experiencing the true beginning of The Kestis.' Ta'Alan smiled.

'Mind if I interrupt? Ta'Alan love, the Kestis government hasn't been made yet. I probably don't need to remind you on that.' Fe'Karen interfered.

Ta'Alan stared at Fe'Karen. Fe'Roy stared at his samil.

'You know, I'll go tell Starmoon News Service about the elections, the final day and first day of office would be on the 15th of this month.' Ta'Alan explained.

He swiftly changed to his formal uniform and bid farewell to his samif. He quickly kissed Fe'Karen on her lips, so quick that Fe'Karen didn't have time to reply back. Ta'Alan's formal uniform was a martial arts uniform. His green headband was on, while his shirt was black and t-shirt green. His belt was black while his pants was green. His shoes were green and his Crescent Pendant was around his neck. He had leather fingerless black gloves. He had green shades on.

Ta'Alan had short smooth black hair with emerald eyes. His skin was somewhat slightly tanned. He's in an athletic figure, not fat or slim. Fe'Karen had black, long, smooth hair with emerald eyes as well. Her skin was white and in a feminine figure. Fe'Roy had short curly black hair and emerald eyes. His skin was white. Ta'Alan checked up with St'Nercan in the Galadust Laboratories. St'Nercan was the owner and feranin of the laboratories. His remaining team was working with him.

'Is it ready?' Ta'Alan asked.

'Three days is long enough. Yesterday we finished updating it. Striker is now a Robin. The first Starplane we've ever made that is actually ours. It's our design, technology and engineer work. It's a hybrid between a Polaran Striker and a galactic Starbridge. The flag is that if ancient Faith of Algeria. The color is green and with its name carved on it. It has our weapons as well. It would only allow you and Fe'Karen to pilot it, we let it identify both of your fingerprints and DNAs.

'Our national symbol, an owl, is carved onto it in white.' St'Nercan explained, leading Ta'Alan to the Starplane manufacture hall.

Once in it, Ta'Alan stopped short, once seeing Young Owl. St'Nercan sensed that he stopped, he stopped as well, turning back to Ta'Alan.

'Yep. That's the one.' St'Nercan nodded.

'May I take it home with me?' Ta'Alan asked.

'Your samiw would love it. Fe'Roy would enjoy it. You can take them on rides with it. Yes you can take it with you now.' St'Nercan explained.

'Did Re'Tanis and Re'Tamuchi gave over their Starbridges for you to update them?' Ta'Alan asked.

'Yeah. We've been working on them since we were finished with Young Owl. Their ships would be modified and updated to fairies. Our own design that isn't any close to any other territorial Starplane. Their color is golden with the flag of ancient Faith of Algeria on it. Their names are carved onto them. It would allow their pilots to pilot them, by identifying their fingerprints or DNA. Our national symbol, an owl, is carved onto them in white.' St'Nercan explained.

'I can also take it out to bring more residents to Starmoon.' Ta'Alan thought.

Ta'Alan's pilot license was in in his inner pocket of his black shirt.

'How much cargo hold does it have?' Ta'Alan asked.

'70 tons.' St'Nercan replied.

'One last thing, you'll need your pilot license to open it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to work.' St'Nercan commented, walking away.

Ta'Alan went to his robin. He used his pilot license, by sweeping it through a license scanner, the light in the scanner turned green, accepting the pilot. The shutters opened and Ta'Alan stepped in.

"Welcome Ta'Alan." Fe'Karen's voice sounded.

Ta'Alan blinked, 'You've got to be kidding.'

He went to his pilot cabin and saw how it was changed and modified. He checked his hyperjump fuel and it was full. Ta'Alan put his pilot license back into his shirt's inner pocket. He connected his hands to his Starplane's biowire system.

"Engines activated." The voice whispered.

Ta'Alan over the hall's shutters from inside Young Owl. Once completely opened, Young Owl blasted off into the air. Its fuel was Ownalis, a non-pollutant to the atmosphere. Everybody was away from Young Owl when it blasted off. Ta'Alan piloted Young Owl to the Starmoon News Service Starplane yard. Starmoon was the HQ of S.N.S They have their own Starplane yard that they control. Ta'Alan got out of his Starplane, shutting the shutters behind him.

He entered S.N.S and told them about the elections. He was told that they would put it on the news right away and keep it on as long as the elections last. The S.N.S manager came over to Ta'Alan, once he knew he was there. They went into his office and told Ta'Alan that they need to bring a team of reporters to Jerebi Center to keep in touch with them. Ta'Alan accepted and waited in Young Owl for the reporters and their equipment.

In a few minutes the reporters came and got on. Their luggage was put on very first. Ta'Alan piloted to each of the reporter's homes, there were three reporters. They wanted to take their families with them. The reporters decided to make their home permanently. Ta'Alan requested to leave Starmoon, Starmoon Traffic gave a go to Young Owl. Young Owl blasted off into space. Ta'Alan put some distance between him and Starmoon, before he jumped into Tazuya.

* * *

**11th of June, 1969 TC - Jerebi Center, Tazuya**

"This is Ta'Alan of Young Owl. I have reporters with me to live in the center permanently. They broadcast and pass information over to you from Starmoon. Request to dock." Ta'Alan requested.

'Young Owl, welcome back. It would be an honor to have the reporters and their families live here. Request approved.' The Dockmaster answered.

Young Owl docked into Jerebi Center. The shutters closed behind them. The three reporters and their families got off while Ta'Alan helped them with their luggage. St'Tamuta met them and led the reporters and their families to their quarters. Dockworkers dealt with the luggage. Once everything was done and clear. Ta'Alan requested to leave. His request was approved. The shutters opened completely and Young Owl blasted off into space.

* * *

**12th of June, 1969 TC - Starmoon, Kestis**

"This is Ta'Alan of Young Owl. Request to land." Ta'Alan requested.

"Young Owl, welcome back. Request approved." The traffic-controller answered.

Young Owl landed on Starmoon. Ta'Alan's Trani had a space-place yard. It had enough space for only one. It had space to walk around and store stuff in it as well. Young Owl parked in Kestis Trani Yard. Ta'Alan took his shades off and put them in the second inner pocket of the shirt. Once Ta'Alan left the Starplane, he was met by Fe'Karen and Fe'Roy. Ta'Alan was greeted by a kiss from Fe'Karen. Ta'Alan kissed her back. Fe'Roy loved the new Young Owl and kept his attention on it.

"I see you brought back Young Owl." Fe'Karen commented.

"Yep." Ta'Alan nodded.

"What type is it?" Fe'Roy asked.

"It's a Robin type: the first type of The Kestis Starplanes. Fe'Karen, only you and I can pilot her because it would accept our fingerprints and DNA." Ta'Alan explained.

Fe'Karen smiled, "Great. You'll need to teach to pilot her though."

"Of course. I can start teaching you now if you'd like." Ta'Alan asked.

"Sure. Why not? Fe'Roy is coming with us though." Fe'Karen nodded.

"Of course." Ta'Alan smiled.

"Yeppy!" Fe'Roy yelled.

Ta'Alan taught Fe'Karen how to open the shutters, by showing her, without actually doing it and then letting her do it. They all hopped on. Ta'Alan knew it was recharged because Young Owl had a Flanis Ultra that was a Gravimetric Sensor, an Auto-Recharger and an IFF Decoder all in one. Ta'Alan sat in the Co-Pilot's seat, while Fe'Karen sat in the pilot's seat. She put her hands on the controls, as Ta'Alan told her. Her hands were immediately connected to the biowire system of Young Owl.

"Don't worry, that's normal. Use your thoughts now to pilot Young Owl. If anything goes wrong, I'll correct it. You'll be the one to ask the traffic-controller to depart Starmoon." Ta'Alan explained.

Ta'Alan put his hands on the second controls in front of him. His hands were immediately connected to the biowire system of Young Owl. Fe'Roy had his secure-armor on him and was ready. Fe'Karen activated the engines and reversed out of the Kestis Trani Yard. The shutters closed on Young Owl's departure. Young Owl blasted off into the air.

"This is Fe'Karen of Young Owl. Request to leave." Fe'Karen requested.

"Request approved. You have a go Young Owl." The traffic-controller answered.

* * *

**12th of June, 1969 TC - Kestis**

With that, Young Owl blasted off into space. Fe'Roy was sitting next to the window. The secure-armor around him let him look out as far as he liked and as much as he liked. It was the first time he saw Starmoon from outer space, on his parents' Starplane. Fe'Karen kept her eyes open, but she couldn't help blink from time to time.

"We've done it. The Kestis is officially settled." Ta'Alan smiled.

"And I'm piloting a Starplane." Fe'Karen added.

"Pilot to the other planets, but don't land on any. Go into orbit for awhile and wait for me to come back." Ta'Alan instructed.

"Where are you going?" Fe'Karen asked.

"To get a bite to eat. I haven't had one for more than a day. There's a Jerebi Producer on Young Owl, as well as a dining hall." Ta'Alan replied, leaving.

Fe'Karen nodded, turning back to her piloting. Ta'Alan sat down next to Fe'Roy.

'Hungry?' Ta'Alan asked.

'Are you going to eat?' Fe'Roy asked.

Ta'Alan nodded.

'Where is there food?' Fe'Roy asked.

'Follow me.' Ta'Alan replied.

Fe'Roy got out of his secure-armor and followed his samim to the dining hall, where the Jerebi Producer was. Ta'Alan put his Crescent Pendant under his T-shirt. Fe'Roy waited at the table while Ta'Alan ordered Pizza. He put the pizza on the table. Fe'Roy took the first piece, while Ta'Alan took the second piece. Fe'Roy and Ta'Alan ate all the pizza. Fe'Roy cleaned it up.

"You can go back and help samiw, samim." Fe'Roy commented.

Ta'Alan nodded. He went back and got connected to the biowire system of Young Owl.

'What did you have to eat?' Fe'Karen asked.

'You already know dear, but I'll tell you anyway. Pizza.' Ta'Alan replied.

'Was it delicious?' Fe'Karen asked.

'Jerebi Producer makes sure the food is delicious. Yes it was. Want to learn how to use the hyperdrive?' Ta'Alan asked.

'Not now. What's that?' Fe'Karen asked.

'Something on the sensors. A krypt-tokh, straight ahead.' Ta'Alan replied.

'Do you want to take over?' Fe'Karen asked.

Ta'Alan shook his head, 'Nah. You'll deal with this. After all, you'll be the feranin of Feranin Fetalin. This would be good for you, make your first contact with the strongest Vell-os.'

'I'll try anyway. Are you serious?' Fe'Karen asked.

'Serious? About the Feranin Fetalin thing? Heck no. I told S.N.S that you would be the Feranin of Feranin Fetalin. That, that position is already taken.' Ta'Alan replied.

'But I'm Tamuyess.' Fe'Karen complained.

'There can only be one high leader of The Kestis. Yes, you're Tamuyess but your rank is a Feranin.' Ta'Alan explained.

Fe'Karen sighed, 'Pity. I'll try to contact the Krypt-tokh.'

'Go for it.' Ta'Alan nodded.

Fe'Roy entered the pilot cabin and sat down behind Ta'Alan, he put his secure-armor on around him.

'This is Fe'Karen of Young Owl. Krypt, do you hear me?' Fe'Karen telepathed.

Fe'Karen; Ta'Alan and Fe'Roy waited for awhile, but nothing until...

'This is Allarallei. I never thought that humans would get this far in telekinetic abilities.' The Krypt-tokh replied.

Fe'Karen's; Ta'Alan's and Fe'Roy's jaws dropped. They knew who he was. Fe'Karen replied.

'We are The Kestis. Ta'Alan here is the high Tamuya of The Kestis. Why...' Fe'Karen's telepath was interrupted.

'Let Ta'Alan ask that.' Allarallei interrupted.

'Why are you and your friends hanging around in this system?' Ta'Alan telepathed.

'The planet that you've settled, the way it is now is the way it was several hundred years ago.' Allarallei replied.

'No way!' Ta'Alan gasped.

'Believe it or not. It is said amongst the Vell-os, passed down to the Polaris, that there's a ship protected from the core, in the core of Starmoon. You better check it out sooner or later.' Allarallei explained.

Ta'Alan blinked, 'Um. Would you and some other Vell-os come to the elections that's in the 15th, the next three days?'

'Sure we will.' Allarallei replied.

"Check your space-place sensors. They've got to be good enough to sense a Starplane in the core of Starmoon." Ta'Alan commented.

Fe'Karen gasped.

"What?" Ta'Alan asked.

Ta'Alan removed his hands from the biowire system after finishing talking with Allarallei.

"There is a Starplane. Its signature is exactly like ours: a Kestis Robin." Fe'Karen replied.

"Oh my..." Ta'Alan gasped.

'Do you believe it now?' Allarallei asked.

'Yeah. We'll try to retrieve it somehow.' Ta'Alan replied.

'It would have some unexpected information in it.' Allarallei warned.

'We'll be able to take. Head back to Starmoon dear.' Ta'Alan commented.

Young Owl headed back to Starmoon.

"This is Fe'Karen of Young Owl. Request to land." Fe'Karen requested.

"Request approved. You have a go Young Owl." The traffic-controller answered.

* * *

**12th of June, 1969 TC - Starmoon, Kestis**

Fe'Karen landed back in Kestis Trani Yard. They all got out. Ta'Alan closed the Starplane's shutters as well as the yard shutters. Ta'Alan was troubled about the information he got from Allarallei.

"Thinking about what Allarallei said about the Starplane?" Fe'Karen asked.

Ta'Alan nodded, "After the elections for a few days, we'll invent something and send it down to retrieve the robin."

"O.K." Fe'Karen nodded.

* * *

**15th of June, 1969 TC - Starmoon, Kestis**

The big day came. Allarallei and some of his friends landed on Starmoon with the traffic-controller's approval. Ta'Alan notified S.N.S about that and so Kestis muzon were excited about the elections and sight and sense of the Krypt-tokh. Kestis muzon gathered in the elections yard. Ta'Alan and his family was there. Allarallei and his friends were close-by Ta'Alan. St'Nercan and his wife were the only ones on stage.

"O.K. No presentations. The feranin of Feranin Fetalin is already known, Fe'Karen!" St'Nercan yelled.

Fe'Karen stood and bowed through the loud applause.

"Next is the feranin of Actonal Fetalin, Ac'Knock: now as Aci'Knock." St'Jane confirmed.

Aci'Knock gasped among the crowd. He stood up with his mouth opened wide. He sat back down a few moments later.

"Please applause to Re'Tanis of the Remia Fetalin! Now as Rel'Tanis." St'Nercan added.

Rel'Tanis jumped into the air, thrusting his arm into the air. A loud applause, louder than anyone before him was heard. Re'Tamuchi was disappointed, but yet he had a feeling that Re'Tanis would beat him in the position.

"Please applause to Zo'Parn of the Zomo Fetalin! Now as Zol'Parn." St'Jane smiled.

Zol'Parn smiled through the loud applause.

"Please applause to St'... St'... St'Nercan of the Strey Fetalin? Me?!" St'Nercan gasped.

"Now as Sti'Nercan." St'Jane smiled.

A thunderous applause was given to Sti'Nercan. Sti'Nercan and St'Jane continued on once the applause went down.

"Please applause to Je'Carpet of the Jerebi Fetalin! Now as Jel'Carpet." St'Jane added.

Jel'Carpet was a woman. She gasped once she heard her name. A thunderous applause was given to her. Ta'Alan and his family shared in the applauses.

"Last but not least, Mo'Meriam for the Muzon Fetalin!" St'Jane yelled.

"Now as Mol'Meriam." Sti'Nercan commented, getting over his shock.

* * *

'Karen? Are you O.K.?' Ta'Alan asked that night.

Fe'Karen sobbed, 'No.'

'What's wrong?' Ta'Alan asked.

'I don't want to live with the Feranin Fetalin!' Fe'Karen complained.

Ta'Alan laughed, 'Who said anything of living with the Feranin Fetalin? Their job is to have meetings in a certain place. Other than that they would be living in their homes.'

'Really?' Fe'Karen asked, turning to Ta'Alan.

'Of course love.' Ta'Alan smiled.

Fe'Karen smiled back.

* * *

**7th of June, 1969 TC - Kestis (K-003)**

A few minutes later the planet mutated into a livable planet, it was like the way it was hundreds of years ago. Everybody on the three ships cheered.

"We did it!" Fe'Karen yelled.

COMING UP! EPISODE 2: COLONIZE UNINHABITED


	3. Colonize Uninhabited

_The Lone Promise: Promise of the North_

_Episode 2: "Colonize Uninhabited"_

* * *

**17th of June, 1969 TC - Starmoon, Kestis**

Fe'Karen hurried around in a rush. Ta'Alan woke up from all the commotion yawning, Fe'Roy was also waken.

'Calm down Fe'Karen.' Ta'Alan commented.

'Calm down! It's the Feranin Fetalin's first meeting! How can I calm down?' Fe'Karen demanded.

'You know, that's what I love about telepathing. One hears the other clearly although there might be noise around them.' Ta'Alan commented.

'Have any idea what you're going to talk about?' Fe'Roy asked.

'No! That's the problem!' Fe'Karen replied.

'Where are you all going to meet?' Ta'Alan asked.

'In Sewirim Park, the exhibit.' Fe'Karen replied.

"There?" Ta'Alan asked.

Fe'Karen nodded

'Oh well. Here's a few thoughts to talk about, colonizing the other planets, but making them inhabitable first; building more Starplanes of different sorts for the families to enjoy themselves and their freedom; bringing in more Kestis muzon from federation space.' Ta'Alan suggested.

Fe'Karen stopped pacing. She was wearing her crescent pendant and headband. Her pilot license was in her inner pocket of her coat. The coat was black, leather. Under it was a green dress with blue petals. Fe'Karen was wearing some blue feminine gloves and a green woman, Islamic headcover. It was Fe'Karen's favorite and formal dress.

'Those are some good ideas.' Fe'Karen commented.

Ta'Alan shrugged, 'Glad to help.'

Fe'Karen passionately kissed Ta'Alan, while Ta'Alan kissed her back. Fe'Karen left the home in a rush. Ta'Alan and Fe'Roy glanced at each other.

'Get ready. We're leaving in a few minutes.' Ta'Alan nodded.

Fe'Roy nodded, excited. They were to spend the day with the Krypt-tokh on Starmoon, before leaving Starmoon. The Kestis Constitution was declared active a few hours after the elections two days ago. Kestis muzon was officially under a constitution. While Ta'Alan was changing, he noticed the constitution and read it to himself.

* * *

**Constitution of The Kestian**

_We, the muzon of Kestian, swear to god to abide all the points of this constitution for life, as long as The Kestians exists._

1. The basic rules and laws of The Kestians are Islamic.

2. There will be no mercy to those who do forbidden laws in Islam.

3. All Kestians muzon are equal, including Feranin Fetalin; Tamuya and Tamuyess.

4. Freedom is complete, but with responsibilities.

5. The Media of Kestis, Starmoon News Service or S.N.S has no right to broadcast propaganda or lies. They will be punished by the Meric Mosque if such information is found out.

6. Tamuya has complete power, but when Feranin Fetalin and Meric Mosque see and sense insanity, they have the power of this constitution to overpower Tamuya or Tamuyess.

7. The Kestians will not tolerate any foreign investigation or foreign invasion by near-by territories.

8. Alliances and friendship are to unite The Kestians and their numbering aliens.

9. The isolation of The Kestians would be vanquished once when Tamuya decides that.

10. The Feranin Fetalin can pass down laws that are Islamic, but aren't basic, though Tamuya needs to be acknowledged personally.

11. Meric Mosque can pass down laws that are Islamic, but aren't basic, the Feranin Fetalin and Tamuya don't need to know about it.

12. The Actonal Fetalin, especially the artists, are in charge of training none-Kestians that settles in Kestian space to develop their telekinetic abilities.

13. The Remia Fetalin has no power to aid The Kestians, except by protecting its borders. It is forbidden to enter any internal collision. Entering would be severe punishment who broke the law and to the Feranin of Remians, for allowing such a thing to happen. Only Tamuya can overpower this.

14. Abroad embassies of The Kestian have the same rights of those listed here. The Embassy would intervene internally if necessary and given permission from Kestian government. The Kestian Embassy won't listen and doesn't have to listen to human territory it is on.

15. With the right technology, the constitution of The Kestian, allows the formation of artificial planets and moons. It is forbidden though to use the resources of any planet in its grip to a polluting range.

16. The constitution of The Kestian should stay in Kestian space and never get in other hands of other territories.

17. Willingly, The Kestians is to welcome their guests with hospitality and not hostility, even if they're in isolation still. Isolation of The Kestians means that no raids or expeditions to other territories are allowed. Guests from other territories are welcome though. The Kestians respect privacy so The Kestian muzon leave newcomers minds alone.

18. The constitution of The Kestian urges The Kestian muzon to explore undiscovered space, to the north, north-west or north-east.

19. The building of Twinkle Gates in systems, to form a network of them or web, is seen upon as a prosperous and time-saving for The Kestians; the constitution of The Kestian allows it. Kestian government is allowed to build Twinkle Gates in other territories, only if that government's territory gives permission to The Kestian embassy represented there.

20. The handing over of systems out of Kestian territory, but that Kestian Territory owns is allowed to righteous holders or for realistic and reasonable security reasons.

21. Kestian Armor of any of The Kestian Fetalin, including Tamuya and Tamuyess, are to be used only when death is the only option left in battle.

22. Kestian Time is to be used only when The Kestian territory is endangered of being vanished from the Known space. This constitution is to be used in any time as long as The Kestian exists.

23. Changing the beauty of god's creatures that god gave to them is forbidden entirely. New Carthage shall be remained a sanctuary for all kinds of creatures other than intelligent aliens or humans, no force of any Fetalin are allowed to land except for recharging.

24. Torture in any form is forbidden.

25. Only the judge decides if a Kestian is guilty or not.

26. Two executive powers, minus Tamuya and Tamuyess, are the Feranin Fetalin and Meric Mosque. No other is allowed. Feranin Fetalin has a member of each Fetalin that is elected by his or her Fetalin. Mosques of Meric Mosque are elected through the Muzon Fetalin of a planet, spacedock or moon. Mosques must be from the Muzon Fetalin. Only one mosque from a planet, spacedock or moon is allowed entrance.

27. Pilot License is required for all Kestian pilots for the license importance.

28. Any information found out by the Feranin Fetalin; Meric Mosque or Tamuya and Tamuyess, the other Fetalins have the right to know. The Kestian muzon hide nothing from each other.

28. Cloak Technology in hiding stations, or tricking a traveler unwanted, by making a holographic realistic form around the inhabitable planet or moon, making it uninhabitable is allowed in The Kestian Constitution, only goal of protecting Kestian society.

* * *

Ta'Alan read the Fetalin next. The two documents were kept in Kestis Trani for protection and safety, until an official library of some sort was made.

* * *

**Kestis Fetalin**

1. Tamuya-Tamuyess Fetalin

High Fetalin leader and lady

Names start with Ta' for both male and female

Crescent Pendants' outside is emerald

Kestian Armor is green

Kestian Headband is green

Kestian leather cloak is green

2. Feranin Fetalin

Leadership Fetalin

Names start with Fe' for both male and female

Crescent Pendants' outside is black

Kestian Armor is black

Kestian Headband is black

Kestian leather cloak is black

3. Actonal Fetalin

Inventor; Designer and Artist Fetalin

Names start with Ac' for both male and female, Aci' for the feranin

Crescent Pendants' outside is blue

Kestian Armor is blue

Kestian Headband is blue

Kestian leather cloak is blue

4. Remia Fetalin

Warrior Fetalin

Names start with Re' for both male and female, Rel' for the feranin

Crescent Pendants' outside is golden

Kestian Armor is golden

Kestian Headband is golden

Kestian leather cloak is golden

5. Zomo Fetalin

Healer and Engineer Fetalin

Names start with Zo' for both male and female, Zol' for the feranin

Crescent Pendants' outside is orange

Kestian Armor is orange

Kestian headband is orange

Kestian leather cloak is orange

6. Strey Fetalin

Scientist Fetalin

Names start with St' for both male and female, Sti' for the feranin

Crescent Pendants' outside is silver

Kestian Armor is silver

Kestian Headband is silver

Kestian leather cloak is silver

7. Jerebi Fetalin

Worker Fetalin

Names start with Je' for both male and female, Jel' for the feranin

Crescent Pendants' outside is red

Kestian Armor is red

Kestian Headband is red

Kestian leather cloak is red

8. Muzon Fetalin

Citizen Fetalin

Names start with Mo' for both male and female, Mol' for the feranin, Mof' for an internal ambassador, Mos' for a foreign ambassador

Crescent Pendants' outside is purple

Kestian Armor is purple

Kestian Headband is purple

Kestian leather cloak is purple

_ For the Feranin Fetalin, there is only one member from each Fetalin that are in Feranin Fetalin, a member that the Fetalin's Muzon elect. The first Feranin would be from any Fetalin and have Fe' has a start. Feranin of Actonal and Strey would have there names start like this Aci', Sti'. Feranin of Remia; Zomo; Jerebi and Muzon would have their names start like this Rel', Zol', Jel' and Mol'._

_ Spies; diplomats and other politician figures like ambassadors are from the Muzon Fetalin. A muzon ambassador living in another space territory other than Kestian, his name would still be started as Mof'. An ambassador living in Kestian space from another territory would have his or her name start as Mos'._

_ The heirs of Tamuya and Tamuyess would have their names started as Fe', either male or female. The first born would become Ta' when Tamuya dies if it's a son, if it's a daughter, when Tamuyess dies._

* * *

Fe'Roy's formal and favorite uniform was black shorts with a green shirt, green gloves and black shoes. Fe'Roy put his pendant into his shirt. His pilot license was in his front pocket in his shirt. Once ready, the two left the house. They met with Allarallei in The Meric Museum, History Department. Ta'Alan had a serious conversation to talk with Allarallei about; he wanted Fe'Roy to be around so that he'd learn.

"I wanted to talk with you about a possible alliance of the Krypt-tokh with Kestis." Ta'Alan started.

Allarallei nodded, "me and my people, Krypt-tokh, expected this. We agreed forehand to have an alliance with Kestis, you and not the government. We'd listen to you if you call for help and not to the government."

"Including those that follow me?" Ta'Alan asked.

"You mean Tamuyas that follow you? Yes." Allarallei replied.

'How do your weapons hit the armor of other ships directly?' Ta'Alan asked.

Allarallei stopped, blinking. Ta'Alan and Fe'Roy stopped with him. Allarallei laughed.

'Why? So that you can replicate the 'technology'?' Allarallei asked.

Ta'Alan nodded, 'Yeah.'

Allarallei shook his head, 'No. Try if you want to but you won't be able to. The weapons and armor we have is special that only Krypt-tokh can only manipulate, no outsider or off-Lander can replicate it, regardless if they try, numerous times.'

'What's the deal with you and the enslaved Vell-os?' Ta'Alan asked.

Allarallei's eyes narrowed in anger, 'We lost our home planet by helping the Polaris against the Federation. I don't regret that, but rather than surrender one's self is to die in battle. We became Krypt-tokh's, making ourselves impossible to be defeated. That's why we're hostile toward the enslaved Vell-os.'

'So if sometime in the future...' Ta'Alan started.

'No!' Allarallei refused.

Ta'Alan sweat-dropped, as silence fell. Fe'Roy looked at his dad. Allarallei continued on walking, knowing that Ta'Alan stopped.

'Why did he act like that?' Fe'Roy asked.

Ta'Alan sighed, 'Probably brings back painful and betraying memories.'

Right before their eyes, in the distance, Allarallei turned himself into a Krypt Pod and headed into space without asking the traffic-controller for permission. Ta'Alan and Fe'Roy watched him disappear into the sky.

'What were you going to ask him?' Fe'Roy asked.

'If the Krypt-tokh would help the Kestis when and if they went to free the enslaved Vell-os.' Ta'Alan replied, blinking.

Fe'Roy nodded.

'What now?' He asked.

'Back home.' Ta'Alan sighed.

Ta'Alan and Fe'Roy walked back, with Ta'Alan's arm around Fe'Roy.

* * *

Fe'Karen returned to Kestis Home exhausted. It was night outside. Ta'Alan and Fe'Roy came out to greet. Fe'Karen took a seat and sat down, putting her head onto the table. Ta'Alan and Fe'Roy stopped in their place, standing.

'How did it go?' Ta'Alan asked.

Fe'Karen waved her hand upwards, 'Talk to me tomorrow about it. I'm busted, I'll retire.'

She got out of her seat and went into the master bedroom. Ta'Alan and Fe'Roy stared at each other.

'Wow! Mom is really tired.' Fe'Roy noticed.

'Why are you using English words all of a sudden?' Ta'Alan asked.

Fe'Roy shrugged, 'I don't know. I guess it just comes to my tongue... Do I have to go to bed now too?'

Ta'Alan nodded, 'Yep. I'll talk with your mom tomorrow. If there's anything that has to deal with me... I won't tell you, but if there isn't anything that has to deal with me, then I'll tell you. Salam. Tuck yourself in well.'

Fe'Roy nodded, 'I'll see to it dad.'

Ta'Alan went back into the master bedroom; Fe'Roy went back into his bedroom. Fe'Karen was already asleep and Ta'Alan just went to sleep, not bothering his exhausted wife, who was already fast asleep.

* * *

**18th of June, 1969 TC - Starmoon, Kestis**

Morning came and Ta'Alan opened his eyes, stretching out. Beside him, Fe'Karen was staring at him, smiling. Sensing it, Ta'Alan turned to her.

'What's wrong?' He asked.

Fe'Karen blinked, 'Does something have to be wrong?'

'No, but you smiling indicates that something is wrong. Something about me that happened at the meeting yesterday?' Ta'Alan guessed.

Fe'Karen sighed, 'Yeah. We talked about what you suggested to me and the others refused to do it, until the rest of Kestis families are here.'

Ta'Alan shrugged, 'So? We just go get them.'

'It's not as simple as that. Kestis, as a nation, might still be young, but we already have intelligence and counter-intelligence.' Fe'Karen explained.

Ta'Alan raised an eyebrow, 'Done already? Really impressive.'

'From intelligence, there are two fleets of federation vessels waiting in Tuatha.' Fe'Karen reported.

Ta'Alan blinked, 'Not good.'

'They voted that you should go to get them.' Fe'Karen added.

Ta'Alan sighed, 'I guess I should have seen that coming.'

'At first, I refused but the rest of Feranin Fetalin convinced me. I was the only one who voted against it at first. Young Owl was the first striker Kestis nation ever made and the first to be turned into a Kestis Starplane, it's appropriate for it to be the one to go get the families in New Ireland.' Fe'Karen explained.

'Is Young Owl going to be by itself?' Ta'Alan asked.

'No. Rel'Tanis decided on his own to escort Young Owl with his Fairy, Remian 1 and Re'Tamuchi is going to be in the second fairy, as an escort as well.' Fe'Karen replied.

'When do we leave?' Ta'Alan asked.

'A few hours from now, if not now. I would guess that Rel'Tanis and Re'Tamuchi are preparing themselves.' Fe'Karen guessed.

"I should prepare myself as well." Ta'Alan decided, getting out of bed.

Fe'Karen stared at him getting ready. Ta'Alan put on his formal uniform, which was his favorite.

'I told Fe'Roy that if your meeting with Feranin Fetalin had anything to do with me then I won't tell him. I'll leave that to you. I'll try to leave and not wake him up. Tell him after I'm gone.' Ta'Alan informed.

'Alan?' Fe'Karen asked.

Ta'Alan stared at Fe'Karen, 'What is it Kar?'

'Promise me something.' Fe'Karen requested.

'Sure.' Ta'Alan nodded.

'Come back safe with the families; Rel'Tanis and Re'Tamuchi, in one piece. Take good care of our Young Owl.' Fe'Karen requested.

Ta'Alan nodded firmly, 'I promise all that.'

With that, Ta'Alan kissed his wife good bye and left out to Young Owl.

* * *

Ta'Alan flew to Young Owl to Galadust Laboratories. He landed on the runway. He left Young Owl, closing the shutter behind him. In the large docks of Galadust, Ta'Alan met up with Sti'Nercan; Rel'Tanis and Re'Tamuchi. Sti'Nercan and some other scientists were working on Remian 1 and Remian 2. The two fairies had double wings. Rel'Tanis turned to Ta'Alan, sensing him entering.

'Did your wife inform you of the mission?' Rel'Tanis asked.

'She did. What's going on?' Ta'Alan asked.

'We're adding our own weapons to the two fairies. Our own weapons, similar to Vell-os weapons and Polaran weapons.' Sti'Nercan replied.

'What about Young Owl?' Ta'Alan asked.

Sti'Nercan turned to him, blinking.

'What about it?' He asked.

Ta'Alan face-faulted.

'Does it have weapons?' Ta'Alan asked.

Sti'Nercan nodded, 'That it does. Your weapons.'

Sti'Nercan grinned. Ta'Alan; Rel'Tanis and Re'Tamuchi all blinked. Noticing their confusion, Sti'Nercan explained.

'Kestis weapons can be attached to Robins, but also if its owner is a telekinetic master then its master can form energetic beams from the master himself or herself. That way, the beam would be released towards the opponent, decreasing Hyperspace energy. When the Robin becomes skilled in battle by its master, then eventually the Robin turns into a Moor Starplane. Moor Starplane is closer to Vell-os Javelin.

'The outside shell is orange and the inside, protecting the master's mind, is green, and with the symbol of an owl carved on it. Moors are faster than javelins; they can come to full stops; their space is the same as a javelin; exploring space systems without any trouble, you'd become a Vell-os literally but an advanced one.' Sti'Nercan lectured.

Ta'Alan nodded, understanding. Rel'Tanis and Re'Tamuchi blinked, glancing at each other.

'How come Ta'Alan can do that?' Rel'Tanis asked.

'He's an H5, meaning hyper-telekinetic. The higher the number, the higher the skill of a Kestis. Only H5s can form or change their Starplanes into their own energy and shells. I'm an H2 and you and Re'Tamuchi are both H3.' Sti'Nercan replied.

Rel'Tanis and Re'Tamuchi both moaned. Ta'Alan chuckled and Sti'Nercan smiled.

'The armor of a Robin is Invulnerable. Its shield isn't. A moor has strong shields and armor, not invulnerable.' Sti'Nercan added.

"When are the two fairies going to be done?" Ta'Alan asked.

"They got done while we were talking. All aboard everyone. Good Luck out and may Allah protect you all." Sti'Nercan waved.

Rel'Tanis and Re'Tamuchi rushed to their Starplanes, getting into them. Ta'Alan rushed back to Young Owl. He quickly got in and fired up the engines just in time, as Remian 1 and 2 blasted out of Galadust.

'It takes two days, traveling from one system to another for a robin, one day for a moor and fairy.' Sti'Nercan remarked.

Rel'Tanis; Re'Tamuchi and Ta'Alan all nodded, hearing him.

* * *

**7th of August, 1969 TC - Tuatha**

After 20 days, jumping in and out of systems, Young Owl and its escort, Remian 1 and Remian 2, reached Tuatha. Before entering Federation space, Young Owl and its escort stayed visible, but once entering Federation space, the three vessels cloaked themselves. Federation warships were in Nesre Primus; Sol and Nesre Secundus. Young Owl and its escort were undetected by them. Once arriving in Tuatha, many warships were there waiting.

Young Owl and its escort, still cloaked, decreased their speed, holding their position.

'Can we land on New Ireland without decloaking?' Re'Tamuchi asked.

'That's a negative.' Rel'Tanis replied.

'Are you two up for a battle?' Ta'Alan asked.

'Space battle? Against Federation Fleets? Heck yeah!' Re'Tamuchi cheered.

'I'm in also.' Rel'Tanis agreed.

'I'll land on New Ireland and get the as many families as possible, filling my cargo dock full. In the meantime, you two can distract the fleets. If you are destroyed, use your escape pods; program them to land into New Ireland.' Ta'Alan informed.

'We expected you would say that.' Re'Tamuchi whispered.

'We got it done before we got the weapons on them.' Rel'Tanis informed.

'Excellent. Meet you sometime soon.' Ta'Alan decided.

'How are you going to land?' Rel'Tanis asked.

'Once the fleets are distracted, I'll decloak and land.' Ta'Alan replied.

Remian 1 and Remian 2 broke off escort, decloaking, charging towards the fleets. The fleets took the bate and Young Owl continued onto New Ireland, cloaked. Once in orbit around the planet, Young Owl quickly decloaked itself, asked for landing and landed.

* * *

**7th of August, 1969 TC - Tuatha, New Ireland**

Ta'Alan docked Young Owl and recharged it full again. It still had enough energy for five jumps, but that wasn't enough to escape out of Federation space. The Kestis families on New Ireland got word ahead of time, of Ta'Alan coming and him reaching. Ta'Alan waited patiently outside his Starplane for his passengers to arrive. Fifteen minutes later, they all arrived, organized.

The dockworker helped load the luggage, as the families themselves filled into Young Owl. Ta'Alan helped with loading the luggage. Five minutes later, two escape pods landed close by Young Owl. Ta'Alan and the dockworkers rushed over to them. The escape pod was Kestis design, original prototype. Rel'Tanis and Re'Tamuchi both came out of them unharmed, but dazed.

'I guess that means that Remian 1 and Remian 2 were defeated.' Ta'Alan sighed.

'All the more trouble for us. Young Owl is our last hope of returning now.' Re'Tamuchi added.

'If we get back, Galadust can make brand new fairies for us anyway.' Rel'Tanis stated.

'Get onboard you two.' Ta'Alan urged.

'Let's your H5 ability in space.' Rel'Tanis grinned, boarding Young Owl.

Luggage Cargo hull was closed and sealed, the families and two high Remians settled in Young Owl. Ta'Alan got into Young Owl's cabin and got permission for departure. Instantly, Young Owl blasted off into outer space. Adrenaline rushed throughout Ta'Alan's body, from excitement and nervousness.

* * *

**8th of August, 1969 TC - Tuatha**

"Now for the real challenge." Ta'Alan muttered, Young Owl leaving orbit.

The federation fleets immediately attacked. Carriers unloaded their fighters and battleships charged, firing, at Young Owl. With expertise, Ta'Alan maneuvered Young Owl in avoiding all the attacks. With full speed in the opposite direction, Young Owl outran the fleets, and the pursuing fighters. Once Young Owl's sensors didn't have any hostile ships on its screen, Young Owl cloaked and jumped out of Tuatha, surviving.

* * *

**28th of August, 1969 TC - Starmoon, Kestis**

Once out of Federation space, Young Owl decloaked into safety. Twenty days after retrieving the families, Young Owl jumped into Kestis. Ta'Alan asked permission to land on Starmoon, Young Owl was welcomed back and was approved for landing. Ta'Alan saw, through the sensors of Young Owl, that the three other planets were inhabitable. Homeland, pre-K-003b; Dustin, pre-K-003c and Flaret, pre-K-0003d.

Young Owl landed and the families left it with Rel'Tanis and Re'Tamuchi. The two high Remians had their sentinel bags around them backs. Ta'Alan got back into Young Owl and blasted off towards his home.

"Alan!" Fe'Karen yelled, after Ta'Alan left Young Owl, locking the hull behind him.

"Dad!" Fe'Roy yelled, rushing toward Ta'Alan.

Fe'Karen jumped into Ta'Alan's arms, embracing him. Ta'Alan smiled, returning the brace. Fe'Roy braced Ta'Alan and Ta'Alan put an arm over him, returning the brace.

"I'm so glad you're back safely." Fe'Karen whispered, slightly sobbing joyfully.

Ta'Alan sighed, closing his eyes.

"So am I." He whispered.

'Aren't you in for a night.' Fe'Karen smiled.

Ta'Alan laughed, embracing his family, glad to back home, after more than a month out of Kestis space.

COMING UP! EPISODE 3: FORM KESTIS SPACEDOCKS


	4. Form Kestis Spacedocks

_The Lone Promise: Promise of the North_

_Episode 3: "Form Kestis Spacedocks"_

**_1. Starmoon (Capital Kestis Planet/K-003a)_**

The capital planet in Kestis Space, Starmoon has rings around it, it helped the Kestian to inhabit and change the planet. It's the first planet they changed and inhabited. It changed from a gas planet to solid rock planet, by-passing even the Polaris. It's free to land for any ship no matter where it came from. For the Kestis government on Starmoon is where they consider everyone equal. Everyone is free but there is still justice on the planet. The Kestian took up the symbol of an owl as their logo and symbol. The Kestian are Muslims of the Islamic faith. They are faithful to their god, fear him and worship him. They are all united. The Kestian all have certain similar goals. The Kestian are very hospitable and peaceful. Starmoon is rather unique and beautiful in appearance from space. The rings around Starmoon were modified by adding special minerals to them. The rings keep the Kestis people young physically, mentally, intellectually, spiritually and emotionally. They can live for long years, centuries even. Its rings are colored green, pulsing with ownalis energy, with one side going down into the planet. That's what Kestis Strey has done; to show that Starmoon is unique and Kestis capital. Its shipyard has the far most ships available: Federation; Rebellion; Pirates; Auroran; Kestis; Vell-os and Polaran. Kestis muzon take orange as their universal color, but in Kestis society, the color verifies. Starmoon Industries is located here.

** Market:** Ownalis, Crovinze, Water, Food, Industrial, Luxury Goods, Equipment, Medical Supplies, Metal, Opals... etc.

** Outfitting:** Flanis Ultra, Energy Absorber, Pilot License, Kestis Cloak, Rainbow Ray Tube, Rainbow Ray, Kestis Jammer, Laser Tracer Tube, Laser Tracer, Star Launcher, Star Missiles, Star Torpedoes, Star Rockets, Star Blasters, Kestis Booster, Jerebi Booster, Jerebi Panels, Rainbow Fader, Auto-Escape, Biorelay Laser, Wraith Cannon, Wraithii, Hellhound Missiles, Hellhound Missile Launcher, Map, Pecker Bay, Bluejay Bay, Pecker, Bluejay, Polaron Cannon, Python Bay, Python, Terra Missile Launcher, Terra Missile, Defense Missile Launcher, Sterile Injector Launcher, Sterile Injector, Tamuya Turret... etc.

** Shipyard:** Fenrir, Sewit, Sewiril, Sewirim, Sewil, Fairy, Widow, Striker, Scarab, Zephyr, Manta, Arrow, Dart, Javelin, Manticore, Destroyer, Carrier, Terrapin, Cargo Drone, Lightning, Viper, Thunderhead, Anaconda, Gunboat, Patrol Boat, Scout, Phoenix, Firebird, Cruiser, Pecker, Bluejay, Legend, Mythical, Robin, Arthur, Kestis Starbridge, Kestis Viper, Python... etc.

** Resort:** News, Drinks, Escorts

** Mission BSS:** Ferry Passengers, Supply Deliveries, Ferry Teams, Ferry Cargo, Transport Colonists, Ferry Tourists

** News:** Starmoon News Service (S.N.S)

* * *

**1971 TC - Kestis**

Isolation has already begun for Kestis. During the last two years, Kestis has organized itself. Starmoon; Feranin; Zomo and Remia got all inhabited. More Kestis Starplanes were built and the Kestis Navy grew with Rel'Tanis in the lead. Kestis Intelligence got intelligence that newly converted Kestis muzon were on Merrol on Aldebaran; Viking on Tichel and Rebel 1 on Evlei.

For Merrol and Viking, Kestis Navy sent risky convoys to pick Kestis muzon up on those planets. Rebel 1 was easier and safer. Jerebi Center flourished and blossomed. It wasn't attacked once during the two years. New devices have been made in mass productions by Jerebi Center. Sti'Nercan drew new designs for Kestis Starplanes and titled them. It took a few months just to build one new Starplane. The built Starplanes were easier and quicker to build after that.

Kestis got their supplies of fuel and armor from Starmoon's enormous resources as Ownalis and Crovinze. Ownalis was the fuel for the Starplanes, a non-pollutant, self-regenerative resource; it was located in fields, like oil fields. Crovinze was the armor for the Starplanes, an extremely strong; light and flexible armor; it was located as nuggets in caves or streams. Kestis kept the beauty of Starmoon by mining the two precious resources, without harming nature.

The ground Remian force took Zomo as a temporary training planet. Kestis Army got stronger; skilled; hardened and larger. They took Kestis Swords as their weapons. With Kestis technology, Remians were able to change their sword into rifles, in a second. Mystic Suits were formed to protect Remians from injury. Kestis muzon were all taught hyper-telekinetic abilities, until all of them reached H3 or H4; H5 was extremely hard to get and only the most skilled got to it.

Kestis population increased by its slow but steady birthrate. Like the Vell-os, Sti'Nercan made shots that would protect Kestis from diseases and old age. Slowly, the antidote turned into a common organ of the body. Male Kestis muzon let their hair grow to a certain length, before starting to cut it.

Fe'Roy was now eight-years-old. Ta'Alan and Fe'Karen were both 40. Ta'Alan was able to turn Robin Young Owl into Moor Young Owl. He taught Fe'Karen how to change into a Moor Starplane. Education spread; society flourished; peace endured, the golden era for Kestis had started. No criminals or crime rose up. Rel'Tanis was able to turn himself into a Spear Starplane, naming it Puma of Kestis, as was Re'Tamuchi, naming it Emestar.

Energy of Mutation Missiles, to terraform a whole planet for it to become inhabitable for humans, changed from three large missiles to one average size. Kestis Navy, with Ta'Alan in lead, explored the surrounding systems, careful not to venture off into Federation or other inhabited systems. They found K-017, with one giant gas planet. They also came about K-016, with one ring planet. The rest of the systems in Krypt space had no stellar objects.

Medical research advanced, in one way by naturally enlarging or decreasing the size of a female breast. Animals were introduced into Kestis and flourished under zoos and large reservation parks. Family ties became so strong that the individuals felt each other's emotions; thoughts or memories. Telekinetic ability was that telepath was actually speaking words in someone else's mind, which advanced were Kestis in telekinetic.

Relations with the Krypt-mind stabilized and returned to normal alliance. During the two years, not once did Ta'Alan forget about Owl of Starmoon.

* * *

**7th of May, 1971 - Starmoon, Kestis**

Ta'Alan was spaced off one day in his thoughts. He had the ability to shut the world around him out, including telepathing with his family. It confused Fe'Karen. Since Ta'Alan won't receive any telepathing, Fe'Karen resorted to the common, classic method. She talked, using her mouth.

"What's on your mind dear?" Fe'Karen gently asked.

Ta'Alan blinked, silent for a few moments.

'... About Owl of Starmoon...' He replied, turning to her.

'What about it?' Fe'Karen asked, happy to converse with Ta'Alan.

'I'm trying to think of a way to get it out of the core; I'm wondering a lot about the contents inside; about the whole Owl of Starmoon case.' Ta'Alan replied.

"Samig!" Fe'Roy yelled, running into the room.

Ta'Alan turned to his son, lowering his feet from the table.

'Next time keep it down. What is it?' He asked.

Fe'Roy nodded, 'Allarallei is waiting outside for you. He wants to talk with you about something.'

Ta'Alan stared at Fe'Karen.

'If it's anything of importance I'll tell you about it. Sorry that I have to rush off.' Ta'Alan apologized.

Fe'Karen shook her head, 'No need. Take your time.'

Ta'Alan nodded, standing up.

'Thanks Kar.' He smiled.

Fe'Karen smiled back, 'Your welcome Alan.'

* * *

Ta'Alan left the room and Tracker Trani, greeting Allarallei outside. The two walked into the backyard, taking a seat on one of the benches in the forested area.

'What's up?' Ta'Alan asked.

'The Krypt-tokh has been talking and we've come to a decision that involves Kestis.' Allarallei replied.

Ta'Alan leaned closer, 'About what?'

'We want a planet. Not a planet in pre-Vell-os space, but one here in Kestis space.' Allarallei requested.

Ta'Alan blinked, taken back.

'Is that all?' He asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Actually it isn't. We've all decided to help with freeing our fellow Vell-os. We'd welcome them, but it would take time; effort and probably encouragement from you and your government.' Allarallei added.

Ta'Alan smiled.

"That's what I've been waiting to hear... Kestis is only Kestis space; no other system here in the north is ours.' Ta'Alan explained.

"You're lucky that Kestis Star is still young. Anyway, we Krypt-mind prefer to think of the northern space, this space, as Kestis space. Once you and Kestis have the technology, create a planet for us in a system with no stellar objects. That's all we ask." Allarallei insisted.

"We'd be glad to. We don't have the technology yet though. Why? So that you'd all have a place to call home?" Ta'Alan asked.

Allarallei nodded, "Homeworld; home planet... whatever you'd call it. When you Kestis have technology to create a planet, be sure to make our home planet Class-M. You're welcome to bring this on your wife and Feranin Fetalin. I'll be seeing you."

'You know where to find me if you want anything.' Ta'Alan reminded.

'Yep. I know. Tell me the answer that Feranin Fetalin gave to you the next time we meet.' Allarallei got up and walked away.

Ta'Alan smiled, shook his head slightly and went back to his Trani.

* * *

**17th of May, 1971 - Starmoon, Kestis**

"What's up Sti'Nercan?" Ta'Alan asked, entering Galadust.

Sti'Nercan turned to him, smiling.

"You're just in time." He stated.

Ta'Alan blinked, "For what?"

"First of all, did you tell Allarallei about your wife's and Feranin Fetalin's decision?" Sti'Nercan asked.

Ta'Alan nodded, "Yes. I told him that both agreed to it. For the encouragement part, Meric Mosque decided to deal with it, when the time came. Why am I just in time for?"

"Oh yeah." Sti'Nercan nodded, "I just figured out a way of retreating Owl of Starmoon from the core."

Ta'Alan gasped, "You... What?!"

Sti'Nercan chucked, "You'll have to retract it from the core in your Young Owl Starplane."

"What about the studies and teachings of Tolasin?" Ta'Alan asked.

"Telekinetic Science? Or better as Telekinology? Well, well. Research is progressing slowly on it, but the teachings are great and it's flourishing amongst the young ones in Tolasin Discipline School." Sti'Nercan replied.

"Any risk in retracting it?" Ta'Alan asked.

Sti'Nercan chuckled, "Are you kidding me? We're talking about a planet's core here! Hello! Of course there's tremendous risk. The heat would either burn you up completely, or melt you down to liquid and won't turn it into gas, way before getting to the core."

Ta'Alan sighed, "So I could die? How can I retract it? How would I protect myself against the heat?"

"You could die, but think of the enormous possibilities here. If you can retract safely and you aren't killed in doing so, we could learn ancient history; it might have designs for spacedocks, normal and battle ones; it might have designs for weapons, heck it might have weapons itself; it might have designs for new Starplanes that we didn't come up with. The information and knowledge could be extremely useful.

"If anything, we could create artificial planets and moons with Owl of Starmoon, even penetrate to the north." Sti'Nercan stated excitedly.

"That would help us with Krypt-tokh and their homeworld." Ta'Alan muttered.

"Yes, that it would." Sti'Nercan agreed.

"Can anyone else do it?" Ta'Alan asked.

Sti'Nercan shook his head, "I'm sorry. It seems that only an C7 could retract that Starplane only."

"There are other C7 other than me." Ta'Alan remarked.

"I don't think they would take the risk; have the experience or survive it." Sti'Nercan concluded.

"Just how is my Moor Young Owl going to retract it?" Ta'Alan asked.

"Through your Grass Meadow." Sti'Nercan replied.

Ta'Alan blinked, "But that's a weapon, like a Vell-os Summer Bloom, but in green, it would follow an opponent's ship, even if you weren't facing it and for some length."

"That's the reason why it should be used." Sti'Nercan insisted.

"Isn't there the risk of the core exploding?" Ta'Alan asked.

Sti'Nercan laughed, "Any catastrophic event could happen and is a possibility that we won't shut off. The risks are enormous, but are you daring enough to do it?"

Ta'Alan lowered his head and shook it slightly.

"How am I going to down?" Ta'Alan asked.

"We made a hole into the ground outside, big enough for Young Owl to fit in and more than enough room for it to maneuver. We didn't drill all the way down; you'll need to use your Spring Gale to crush through the dirt. What do you say?" Sti'Nercan asked.

Ta'Alan closed his eyes momentarily, "... I'll do it, if anything happens, have Feranin; Remia and Zomo be on hold to beam out as many muzon as they can. I'll keep in touch."

"Don't worry about that. I've notified Feranin; Remia and Zomo all about the mission you'll take. They're all on standby. May Allah protect you." Sti'Nercan yelled.

'If Allah wills it.' Ta'Alan sighed, leaving.

* * *

Galadust strey all watched Ta'Alan. Sti'Nercan watched for a window in Galadust. Ta'Alan rushed to the huge hole in the opening and jumped over it. Time slowed down, as in less than a second, Ta'Alan folded around him, his protective Moor shell. It looked like a Vell-os Javelin with a few exceptions, the armor was colored dark green, with the owl lined and carved on it in black, in the center. The shields were colored orange, double shells at the rear end, on both sides. Electric and magnetic pulses surged behind the armor, between the two outer shells or shields, changing color from black to orange to dark green and so on. That was the new Young Owl.

Young Owl faced the huge hole upside down, and blasted into it, disappearing. Sti'Nercan sighed, turning away from the window, going back to his work. Strey outside gathered around the huge hole looking down.

* * *

Ta'Alan saw the end of the hole in the distance and concentrated for a moment, having Young Owl release its Spring Gale, vaporizing through the layers.

'This is it, no turning back.' Ta'Alan thought.

He smiled to himself, going deeper towards the core, through the inner layers of the planet. Soon enough Ta'Alan sensed the extreme heat on the outside. He was concerned for awhile, but held confident. The outer shell of Young Owl held against the extreme heat in the planet. Young Owl's sensors picked up Owl of Starmoon's signature, getting closer and closer. Ta'Alan hastily stopped Spring Gale from hitting the core. Young Owl gracefully went through the liquid core.

Ta'Alan smiled, staring in the distance.

'There it is.' He thought.

There is was surely, after millenniums of sitting in the core, Owl of Starmoon looked new. Ta'Alan closed his eyes and carefully concentrated on Owl of Starmoon, Young Owl released its Grass Meadow, capturing Owl of Starmoon, without hurting the core. Ta'Alan turned Young Owl around and back up the surface, with Owl of Starmoon behind it. Young Owl aimed at Owl of Starmoon and analyzed it. Its shield was full and complete. It was unharmed.

'Amazing.' Ta'Alan thought.

The sky and light appeared in the distance. Ta'Alan smiled.

* * *

Young Owl blasted through the hole, startling Kestis strey around it. Behind Young Owl, connected and pulled by Grass Meadow was Owl of Starmoon. Kestis strey all opened they mouths slightly in amazement. Young Owl landed and let go of Owl of Starmoon gently. With the Grass Meadow gone, Ta'Alan unfolded Young Owl away, with him reaching the ground unharmed.

Kestis strey all surrounded Owl of Starmoon. Sti'Nercan heard all the commotion and rushed out. He rushed over to Ta'Alan, who was slightly sweating.

"I see you got back in one piece, with Owl of Starmoon in one piece also. How was it?" Sti'Nercan asked.

"Beyond any words could describe." Ta'Alan replied, panting a little.

Sti'Nercan smiled and patted Ta'Alan on the back.

"Excellent work." He complimented.

He went over to Owl of Starmoon to check out for some info. Ta'Alan turned around and collapsed onto the grass, on his back.

* * *

**21st of May, 1971 - Starmoon, Kestis**

"Alan!" Sti'Nercan ran into the Tracker Trani, after Fe'Karen allowed him in.

'He's still sleeping.' Fe'Karen stated.

Sti'Nercan stopped, shrugged and continued.

"Dad!" Alan yelled, running after him.

Larry turned back and rushed over to Alan.

"Alan..." He whispered.

Larry embraced his four-year-old son. Alan didn't know what to do. Larry, his father, started to sob on his son's shoulder.

"Will I see you again dad?" Alan asked.

Larry let go and stared into his son's eyes.

"Of course you will." He smiled, rubbing his tears away.

"Let's go Mr. Tracker!" Bank yelled.

Larry stood up and patted Alan's head.

"Take care of things while I'm you away. It might be some time before we come back." Larry stated.

"Do you promise you'll come back?" Alan asked.

"I promise. You're so young, stay here on Nirvana and when things become risky and dangerous, you'll know what to do." Larry smiled.

"Take care of Kar too." Bank stated, coming over to them.

Alan nodded. Larry knelt down and embraced his son once more.

"Salam, for now." Larry whispered.

He let go and rushed back to the modified Starbridge. The modified Starbridge took off, never to be seen again. Alan watched it go. With sudden pain, he grasped his stomach, like something fell on it for a moment.

"Dad!" Ta'Alan yelled, waking up with a cold sweat.

Sti'Nercan was on Ta'Alan's stomach and nearly fell off the bed from the sudden outburst. Fe'Karen rushed into the room.

"Alan?" She whispered.

Ta'Alan turned to Fe'Karen, wide eyed. After a few moments, he sighed, closing his eyes and turned to Sti'Nercan, noticing him.

"What is it?" Ta'Alan asked, calmly.

"The stuff I got from Owl of Starmoon. It's amazing stuff. I just need your approval of it. Meric Mosque and Feranin Fetalin, all of them, gave it the go. You're the only one left." Sti'Nercan replied.

Ta'Alan blinked, his dream still fresh in his mind.

'What's the stuff?' Ta'Alan asked.

'Here are some of the designs we got from Owl of Starmoon, interior and exterior.' Sti'Nercan replied, handing over some designs to Ta'Alan.

Ta'Alan looked at them for a moment.

'I assume those are the designs of our own spacedocks, or Space Stations, one is already named Kestis Station, normal one, like CC station. It's in the form of a complex five-edged star form, and its stationary. The second one is named Kestis Defense Station, battle one. It's in the form of an X, large one. We need your approval to start manufacturing them.' Sti'Nercan explained

'Go ahead.' Ta'Alan replied, giving the designs back to Sti'Nercan.

Sti'Nercan smiled, taking the designs.

'Thank you. Salam.' He stated, leaving the room and Tracker Trani.

Fe'Karen sat down on the bed, next to Ta'Alan.

'Bad dream?' She asked.

'A dream? No. Reality and fact. I didn't know I was still waiting for dad, my dad. The dream was when I was four and he said good bye to me, for the last time. He promised he'll come back, but he never will.' Ta'Alan sighed.

'You had the chance to say one last good bye to your dad? My dad went with him, did he request anything from you?' Fe'Karen asked.

'I won't have remembered, but the dream brought it back. He did request something of me.' Ta'Alan nodded.

'What?' Fe'Karen asked.

'... For me to take care of you Kar. He called you Kar.' Ta'Alan replied.

Fe'Karen lowered her head, her eyes watery.

'What happened to them?' Fe'Karen asked.

Ta'Alan shook his head, 'I don't know.'

'We'll have to find out though and avenge their deaths. We owe our dads that much.' Ta'Alan added.

'Memories of my dad are foggy. He left when I was four. I barely remember him.' Fe'Karen stated.

'I do, from the dream.' Ta'Alan sighed.

* * *

**23rd of July, 1971 - Actonal, Kestis**

"Our first Kestis Station. Two months, a few days and it is done. I'm sure you saw it from outer space on how it looked." Aci'Knock remarked.

"Yeah, I did. It was remarkable." Ta'Alan smiled, gently touching the crovinze wall of the station.

"Do you want me to take you on a tour?" Aci'Knock asked.

Ta'Alan nodded, "Sure why not?"

"The rest of you can come along." Aci'Knock smiled.

Feranin Fetalin; Ta'Alan and the representative of S.N.S were all there. Aci'Knock started to tour.

"What are you going to name it?" Aci'Knock asked.

Ta'Alan blinked, with Fe'Karen holding his arm.

"You mean you haven't named it yet?" Ta'Alan asked.

Aci'Knock shook his head, "I left that for you."

"What are you going to name it?" Je'Nick asked, the representative of S.N.S, holding a notepad and pen.

Ta'Alan smiled, "How long would it take to build another one?"

"Probably the same time it took with this one." Aci'Knock replied.

"Good. I want Starmoon to have two Kestis Stations around it. I'll name this first prototype, hmm... Actonal." Ta'Alan smiled.

Je'Nick wrote that down on his notepad.

"Why?" He asked.

"Two reasons: First, in honor to Actonal Fetalin and second... It's my favorite surname and character." Ta'Alan replied.

"But Tracker is your surname." Je'Nick stated.

"I know. Tracker is my surname but Actonal is my 'favorite' surname." Ta'Alan explained.

Je'Nick nodded.

"We weren't sure it would be a success." Sti'Nercan rubbed his head.

"Yeah. It was just an experimental trail project. It was estimated for us to build this space station and for it to be done in a few years, not few months." Jel'Carpet added.

"Of course, the building was tough and almost every capable muzon got to work on it, one way or another. Some captains brought supplies from Starmoon to held building and stocking supplies here." Rel'Tanis agreed.

"Thanks for Remia Fetalin for that." Mol'Meriam smiled.

"Hey. It's no problem." Rel'Tanis shrugged.

"What else was in Owl of Starmoon?" Je'Nick asked.

"Stunning stuff. It has designs and actual prototypes on some ship or Starplane devices, one which is a cloak. There's another, when after some time, we discovered that it was some sort of 'energy absorber'." Sti'Nercan explained.

"What does it do?" Je'Nick asked.

Sti'Nercan smiled, "You won't believer even if I told you. Anyway, it absorbs any attacks to reboost the Starplane's weaponry; armor or sensors. It can absorb Polaran Torpedoes, laser blasts and nano-pods from Krypt-mind."

Je'Nick opened his mouth. Aci'Knock and the others stopped, shocked as well.

"Told ya stunning stuff. With energy absorbers our navy can become impenetrable defensive forts." Sti'Nercan grinned.

"Amazing..." Je'Nick muttered.

"Go ahead and report about that stuff if you want." Sti'Nercan shrugged.

"Don't worry, I will." Je'Nick nodded.

"The tour isn't over... yet." Aci'Knock stated, after some silence.

The group shrugged and followed Aci'Knock, continuing on with the tour.

COMING UP! EPISODE 4: PLANET ARTIFICIAL


	5. Planet Artificial

_The Lone Promise: Promise of the North_

_Episode 4: "Planet Artificial"_

**_2. Feranin (K-003b)_**

Feranin looks like Jupiter but it was the first true challenge for the Kestian people. It was like Mars for the feds. However, the Kestian people are stubborn and don't give up. They kept trying until they succeeded. It was a shock to the known space. More land was on Feranin, more than Starmoon. Feranin's atmosphere is like earth's but its environment is kept more. The Kestians are careful in using limited recourses. The Kestian people are so advanced that they don't need the planet's recourses, they have their own made unlimited resources. The Krypt welcome the Kestian people with open arms. Feranin was the first planet the Kestian government tried with to make rings on. They tried and succeeded after making the planet solid and inhabited. Kestis Shipping is located here; its members get delivery missions of all sorts from here. It's the main religious planet of Kestis, only religious planet. Tolasin University is located here.

** Market:** Ownalis, Crovinze, Water, Food, Luxury Goods, Medical Supplies, Metal

** Outfitting:** Flanis Ultra, Energy Absorber, Pilot License, Kestis Cloak, Rainbow Ray Tube, Rainbow Ray, Kestis Jammer, Laser Tracer Tube, Laser Tracer, Star Launcher, Star Missiles, Star Torpedoes, Star Rockets, Star Blasters, Kestis Booster, Jerebi Booster, Jerebi Panels, Rainbow Fader, Auto-Escape, Map

** Resort:** News, Drinks, Escorts

** Mission BSS:** Ferry Passengers, Supply Deliveries, Kestis Shipping

** News:** Starmoon News Service (S.N.S)

* * *

**3rd of August, 1971 - Starmoon, Kestis**

"Roy? Where are you?" Leaf asked.

"Come and find me." Fe'Roy replied.

"You're good in this hide and seek game." Leaf stated.

"It's an ancient one, but with modern tech." Fe'Roy smiled.

Fe'Karen smiled at them, watching from the entrance. Leaf was Fe'Roy same age and his best friend. The two were playing in virtual reality, from what Fe'Karen was seeing from the virtual monitor, the two were looking for one another in a thick jungle. Her son: Fe'Roy, was excellent and played like an expert. Without warning, a violent shockwave rocked the whole system. Ta'Alan and Re'Dave: Leaf's father, held onto trani's entrance. The door was closed behind them.

"What was that?" Re'Dave asked.

Re'Dave had yellow; short hair with black eyes. He had on the common remian battle suit. Re'Dave was the co-pilot of the new Kestis Starbridge Young Owl. Ta'Alan was the pilot. Sti'Nercan had it updated with all the defense and offense devices he and his laboratories could make, which they extracted or made from Owl of Starmoon, or designs it had. Young Owl was the first impenetrable defensive fort. Ta'Alan blinked, but didn't reply.

"Kar! Roy!" He yelled.

Fe'Karen rushed out towards Ta'Alan, quickly embracing him.

"Where's Roy?" Ta'Alan asked.

"He's on the virtual hide and seek game, with Leaf." Fe'Karen replied.

Ta'Alan was silent for a moment. Fe'Roy and Leaf rushed out, panting. Ta'Alan quickly changed his mind. Leaf had blonde; long hair in a pony tail with black eyes.

"We all better go and check what happened. We'll go to Tazuya. Everyone, onboard onto Young Owl." Ta'Alan decided.

"Are you sure about this?" Fe'Karen asked.

Ta'Alan nodded, "The explosion didn't happen in this system, neither did it happen in any nearby system. I'm planning to investigate in it."

Re'Dave and Leaf were the first to leave and enter Young Owl. Ta'Alan was the last.

"This is Young Owl, requesting departure." Re'Dave requested.

"Affirmative, you have a go. Puma of Kestis and Emestar are to join you. May Allah protect you all." The traffic control replied.

Young Owl blasted off into space. Young Owl waited and a few moments later, two spears blasted out of Starmoon's atmosphere. The two spears went into formation behind Young Owl.

'You expected that I wanted to check this out?' Ta'Alan asked.

'Yep. No way are we going to miss this.' Rel'Tanis nodded.

'Just like old times.' Re'Tamuchi smiled.

'We're heading to Tazuya.' Ta'Alan stated.

'Roger.' Re'Tamuchi nodded.

'I copy you.' Rel'Tanis replied.

Young Owl and its two escorts jumped out of Kestis.

* * *

**4th of August, 1971 - Tazuya, Jerebi Center**

Young Owl; Puma of Kestis and Emestar all entered Tazuya. Jerebi Center was in the distance. Ta'Alan sighed with relief. Re'Dave requested docking and was approved. Young Owl; Puma of Kestis and Emestar all docked out in space. Extending crovinze corridors came out to let the pilots and the passengers in. Once attached and secured, Ta'Alan; his family; Re'Dave; Leaf; Rel'Tanis and Re'Tamuchi all walked through the corridors into Jerebi Center.

St'Tamuta and another female strey scientist was there, once they all left the corridors. The female had short blonde hair with a strey uniform and sparkling dark green eyes. St'Tamuta bowed to them all, Ta'Alan and the others bowed back.

"This is St'Melissa Direfon. If you don't mind Ta'Alan, for she'll accompany you out of here." St'Tamuta explained.

Before he could reply, a vision suddenly flashed in Ta'Alan's mind.

_-What the heck is that? - _Re'Dave asked, sitting up.

_-Young Owl's sensors shows it as an Electro-Magnetic Storm, a huge one to that. - _Ta'Alan replied.

_-Only one jump away from Tazuya. We can't pass that thing. If we're to jump again, we'll need to go through it. - _Re'Dave stated.

Ta'Alan nodded,_ -Rel'Tanis? Re'Tamuchi? Do you two copy? -_

No response. Re'Dave stared worriedly at Ta'Alan.

_-I'll check Young Owl's sensors. - _Re'Dave decided.

Ta'Alan gasped, noticing Puma of Kestis and Emestar, heading straight for the storm.

_-No need. They're not in formation. - _Ta'Alan replied.

_-Uh? Where are they then? - _Re'Dave asked.

Ta'Alan nodded ahead. Re'Dave looked and saw them, he gasped. In a few moments, Puma of Kestis and Emestar disappeared from Young Owl's sensors.

Ta'Alan blinked himself back to reality.

"Fine with me." Ta'Alan replied.

"Excellent. Our long range sensors show that Rebel 1 still exists and the whole rebellion fleet is there." St'Tamuta explained.

"Was there any strange... phenomena that the sensors picked up?" Ta'Alan asked.

St'Tamuta shook his head, "That from what I saw. Everything was just fine and normal, except for that shockwave."

"We'll need to check what's been going on. Coming Melissa?" Ta'Alan asked.

St'Melissa smiled, "Sure."

St'Melissa noticed that Ta'Alan didn't mention her Fetalin before her name. She joined them.

"Aren't you all going to stay any longer?" St'Tamuta asked.

"We have to check if there are any others in known space." Ta'Alan replied.

"I'll be researching the shockwave: 'Novalight', case with my team. Keep in touch. May Allah protect you all. Salam!" St'Tamuta waved.

Ta'Alan nodded, "Salam."

Ta'Alan; Leaf; Fe'Roy; Fe'Karen; Re'Dave and St'Melissa all entered Ta'Alan's Young Owl. Rel'Tanis and Re'Tamuchi formed protective shells around themselves, forming their elegant spears. Without hesitation, once everyone was inside, the crovinze corridors withdrew. Young Owl; Puma of Kestis and Emestar all departed from Jerebi Center. They all jumped out of the system, Ta'Alan was fearful of what might happen and what he might see and encounter.

* * *

**5th of August, 1971 - SPC-2710**

Young Owl and its two escorts entered SPC-2710. The convoy came to a full stop. Ta'Alan sweat-dropped and sighed. The electro-magnetic storm was ahead of them.

'Tanis! Tamuchi! No matter what! Hold your positions!' Ta'Alan ordered.

'We'll try our best.' Rel'Tanis replied.

'Don't try! Do!' Ta'Alan urged.

'O.K.' Re'Tamuchi stated.

'What the heck is that?' Re'Dave asked, sitting up.

'Young Owl's sensors shows it as an Electro-Magnetic Storm, a huge one to that.' Ta'Alan replied.

'Only one jump away from Tazuya. We can't pass that thing. If we're to jump again, we'll need to go through it.' Re'Dave stated.

Ta'Alan nodded, 'Rel'Tanis? Re'Tamuchi? Do you two copy?'

No response. Re'Dave stared worriedly at Ta'Alan.

'I'll check Young Owl's sensors.' Re'Dave decided.

Ta'Alan gasped, noticing Puma of Kestis and Emestar, heading straight for the storm.

'No need. They're not in formation.' Ta'Alan replied.

'Ah? Where are they then?' Re'Dave asked.

Ta'Alan nodded ahead. Re'Dave looked and saw them, he gasped. In a few moments, Puma of Kestis and Emestar disappeared from Young Owl's sensors.

'I ordered them to keep formation.' Ta'Alan sighed.

"Go after them?" Re'Dave asked.

Ta'Alan stared at Re'Dave. That was a life changing decision. Ta'Alan knew what to answer, without any hesitation.

"I'm not losing my two best Remians." He replied.

"Right on it." Re'Dave smiled, sitting back down on his seat.

'St'Melissa? Are you getting this interference?' Ta'Alan asked.

'Yeah. This is the first I ever saw. It would be amazing to study it closer and maybe check to see what it can do.' St'Melissa replied.

'Scientists.' Re'Dave muttered.

'I have a feeling that, that's a time travel storm. It's not normal. Everyone hang on! We don't know what we'll encounter.' Ta'Alan stated.

The engines fired up and Young Owl blasted towards the storm. Getting closer, the sensor weakly picked up on Puma of Kestis and Emestar in the distance, until they suddenly vanished. A pulse of light rammed through Young Owl, Ta'Alan mentally put on auto-pilot, before he passed out with the others.

* * *

**35 TC, 2041 AD - Starmoon, Kestis**

'Dear?' Fe'Karen asked.

Ta'Alan opening his eyes, moaning.

'Where are we?' He asked.

'No clue.' Re'Dave replied, sighing.

'Are Rel'Tanis and Re'Tamuchi anywhere nearby?' Ta'Alan asked.

'We're here in Young Owl. We're fine Ta'Alan; got sent here before Young Owl.' Rel'Tanis replied.

Ta'Alan sighed, relived. He looked outside around him, from the captain's cabin. They were on an inhabitable planet. He quickly checked the year on Young Owl's main frame.

'35 TC.' Ta'Alan thought.

That was the response.

'We actually did travel back in time.' Ta'Alan blinked.

'Way back.' Re'Dave awed.

He slowly and gently put his hand on his kestis handle. Ta'Alan shook his head.

'I have a feeling we won't need that.' Ta'Alan stated.

'What's the exact date?' Fe'Karen asked.

'... It won't say.' Ta'Alan replied.

"I see there is no use staying here." Re'Dave stated.

"... I agree. Let's go out and explore." Ta'Alan agreed.

"Won't it be dangerous?" Fe'Karen asked.

Ta'Alan blinked at his wife, "Dangerous? Four elite Remians are part of the group. We're safe enough."

Fe'Karen sighed, "Alright then. I guess I and St'Melissa would look after Fe'Roy and Leaf."

"Good idea. Everyone together and out!" Ta'Alan yelled, leaving the captain's cabin.

* * *

**7th of October, 1976 - Ta'Snotic**

Young Owl was blasted into an unknown system. Re'Dave was with him in the captain's cabin, while the others were back in the passenger seats. Ta'Alan stopped the engines completely and checked the date. It was the 7th of October, 1976. Five years has passed since they were gone. They had met up with Amarito back on Starmoon. They stayed there for a few days, before Young Owl headed back into space, locating the electro-magnetic storm.

At the time, Ta'Alan and the others thought that they would return to their time, but they were wrong. Yes, they went further into the future, but not far enough. The time was at the time of Vell-os war. Young Owl landed on Vellos in Vellos. Ta'Alan and the others saw the beauty of the Vell-osian society. They stayed there for a few days and were going to stay longer, if it weren't for the feds' bomb attack. Young Owl: with Ta'Alan and the others, were forced to blast out of Vellos.

The electro-magnetic storm was located and Young Owl went through it, bringing them to the current place and time.

"Where the heck are we?" Ta'Alan asked.

"Did a lot change since we were gone?" Re'Dave asked.

"There's even an inhabitable forest moon nearby." Ta'Alan added.

"What was the name of this system?" Re'Dave asked.

Ta'Alan searched through Young Owl's main frame.

"... K-009." Ta'Alan replied.

"And now?" Re'Dave asked.

Ta'Alan checked Young Owl's main frame. He sweat-dropped, looking ahead at the forest moon.

"Ta'Snotic. The forest moon is named Ta'Woseph." Ta'Alan replied.

"If it's inhabitable, then there'll be Kestis muzon of some sort. We need to check this out." Re'Dave stated.

"And brought up to date." Ta'Alan agreed.

Young Owl approached Ta'Woseph.

"This is Ta'Alan of Young Owl, requesting to land." Ta'Alan requested.

"Young Owl?! Welcome back! You're cleared to land." Traffic control replied.

Ta'Alan sighed, bringing Young Owl down into Ta'Woseph.

* * *

**7th of October, 1976 - Ta'Woseph, Ta'Snotic**

Everyone exited Young Owl. Rel'Tanis breathed in deeply.

"Do its decided then partner?" Rel'Tanis asked.

Ta'Alan looked at him weirdly.

"Sure is. The two of us are going to get a Kestis Striker and I'll be co-pilot. Rel'Tanis would be the captain of the new Puma of Kestis." Re'Tamuchi smiled.

"Be sure to have the devices that Young Owl has on it." Ta'Alan advised.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure of it." Rel'Tanis replied, walking away with Re'Tamuchi, arm over their necks.

"I'll need to get in contact with another strey fetalin, to pass the information and perhaps get a ride back to Jerebi Center, if not then to Starmoon. Salam!" St'Melissa waved, walking away.

Ta'Alan and his family waved back. St'Melissa and Fe'Karen came quite close during their stay together. Ta'Alan sighed. He had already locked Young Owl.

"As for the rest of us, we'll need to go and get back up to date." He stated.

"Yeah. Sti'Nercan must have news about the shockwave and what has happened so far." Fe'Karen agreed.

"We'll get in contact with him once we get to a holo-link." Ta'Alan nodded.

"He's the next in leadership after all of you and Rel'Tanis were away, correct?" Re'Dave asked, starting to walk away from Young Owl with Ta'Alan; his family and Re'Dave's own son.

"Yep. He is." Ta'Alan nodded.

COMING UP! EPISODE 5: POLARAN RELIEF


	6. Polaran Relief

_The Lone Promise: Promise of the North_

_Episode 5: "Polaran Relief"_

**_3. Remia (K-003c)_**

There are other planets like Remia in the known space. They were never made habitable. The Kestian were only able to change the atmosphere; they weren't able to change the planet into a solid one. They live in cities in the air. The Kestis people are all excellent telepaths, they control their weaves excellently. They don't enter strangers' minds; they respect other people's privacy.

** Market:** Ownalis, Crovinze, Water, Food, Luxury Goods, Medical Supplies

** Resort:** News, Drinks, Escorts

** Mission BSS:** Ferry Passengers, Supply Deliveries, Ferry Teams

** News:** Starmoon News Service (S.N.S)

* * *

**11th of October, 1976 - Starmoon, Kestis**

A few days later Young Owl was on Starmoon, close by Galadust Laboratories. Ta'Alan and Re'Dave both went inside, answering a message from Sti'Nercan. They were directed to a hall were Sti'Nercan was working in.

"What is it that you..." Ta'Alan started, entering the room, but stopped -both walking and talking- once he saw the massive missile in front of him.

"Oh Allah..." Re'Dave whispered.

Sti'Nercan turned to them smiling.

"Five years is a long time. It might have seemed short to you two, but it was long for us. We've advanced greatly through it though." He stated.

"Just what is it that we're seeing?" Ta'Alan asked, pointing at the missile.

"This is one of two prototypes of our new deadly Terra Missiles. Fearsome, don't ya think?" Sti'Nercan asked.

"Very... Terra Missile?" Re'Dave asked.

"I thought you'd ask that question. We now can have one missile terraform a planet of any sort, regardless of how hazardous or uninhabitable it is, into an inhabitable planet. It's programmed to terraform any planet, but... it also can destroy one with one blow, with the right programming. Don't worry, the two missiles we have, we only know how to program, and it's on terraforming and not destruction." Sti'Nercan explained.

"Why did you call us over?" Ta'Alan asked.

"Don't interrupt, this is going to be a nasty surprise, but we've made precautions. Anyway, we got a message from Bureau Intel, indirectly that they want us Kestians to terraform their bio-missile testing planet: UHP-0474, in system HJG-1034. It said for the leader and his crew to come with the missiles." Sti'Nercan explained.

"What?! It could be a freaking trap!" Re'Dave snapped.

"You'll both come back in one piece in Young Owl. The high possibility and most reasonable possibility of it being a trap, is why we made precautions. Now in a planet, with right programming a terra missile can terraform it, but in space it can be like an exploding star. The navigations should be in the right places though for it to work. Use one of the terra missiles to destroy any federation ships in the system, before you launch a terra missile into the planet.

"Only once the effects are over and the fed ships are entirely either destroyed or disabled, can you launch a terra missile into UHP-0474. From then on, that system would become under Kestian control, whether the feds like it or not. Young Owl is going to stay in the system until the terraform is complete and the planet is colonized by Kestians. You two would watch the ships coming into the system and leaving it during the time. Destroy any fed ship coming through.

"Allow Wild Geese and other ships to come through though. Destroy Pyrogenesis ships along with fed ships." Sti'Nercan explained.

"Shouldn't you get approval from Feranin Fetalin and Meric Mosque of Starmoon first?" Ta'Alan asked.

"I did and they allowed it, even your wife. The decision is up to you... In one way, you don't go and Kestians would forget about it or... In another, you do go, succeed and Kestians control a system in Federation space." Sti'Nercan exclaimed.

"Which Fetalin would control the system, or is it Kestian government?" Re'Dave asked.

"Feranin Fetalin would control the system. We already chosen to change it to Ke'Fetalin and the planet Fe'Terra, the missile was designed and manufactured by the recently opened terraforming company, Direfon, but they gave us copyrights to create the same designed missile. We'll be sure to build a Kestis Defense Station in orbit around Fe'Terra. Young Owl is being modified right now from Kestian Starbridge to Sewit. It would literally be holding a weapon of god's." Sti'Nercan stated.

Re'Dave turned to Ta'Alan.

"What to you say? Are you up to it, or freaking hell forgetting it?" Re'Dave asked.

"There's one setback..." Ta'Alan commented.

"What?" Sti'Nercan asked.

"... Only one can go. Sewit was designed and built to only take one-man crew, that's gotta be me." Ta'Alan replied.

"So... what does that mean?" Re'Dave asked.

"... I'll do it." Ta'Alan sighed.

"I'll tell you this. Devices that were on Kestian Starbridge Young Owl would be moved to Sewit Young Owl. St'Tamuta and his team on Jerebi Center sent us Sewit: it's their design and manufactured there. This is the first of them: it can come between a fed RAGE Gunboat; Fed Scout Ship and Fed Patrol Boat. It's only for Kestian Military; it's the best heavy starplane there is, other than the CS starplanes." Sti'Nercan explained.

"CS?" Re'Dave asked, turning to Sti'Nercan.

"Completely Spiritual: the starplanes are Bow; Spear and Moor." Sti'Nercan frowned.

"Oh." Re'Dave nodded.

"Get the missiles hatched up, I'll be in my new starplane." Ta'Alan sighed, leaving.

"I'll get a team right on it." Sti'Nercan replied back.

* * *

Ta'Alan was in his new cockpit and he put on the com-link, around his ear.

_-Missiles are securely hatched up. You're all clear to blast off. -_ Sti'Nercan's voice came through the com-link.

Ta'Alan nodded, looking outside, through the ownalis field at Sti'Nercan. He nodded and held a thumbs-up. Re'Dave was watching and he returned the salute, along with Sti'Nercan.

_-One last thing... -_ Sti'Nercan's voice came,_ -don't blow up Jerebi Center's prototype starplane. -_

Ta'Alan smiled, nodding. He turned the ownalis engines on and blasted off of Starmoon, going into outer space.

* * *

Young Owl jumped out of Kestis, into Tazuya and directly out, leaving Kestian space and entering uninhabited space. It took him five days to get back into inhabited space: Federation space.

* * *

**Federation Space**

Ta'Alan didn't waste any time once he entered Aldebaran, he quickly jumped again into Nesre Primus and landed on Georgia. What was nice on having an original Kestian starplane was that it could land without clearance onto a planet, but onto a planet that has no outfitting or shipyard. Ta'Alan refueled his ownalis reactors and blasted off, heading toward HG-Nesre Primus.

All Kestians were allowed access and they all knew the password, as they were some what allies with the Rebels. From Nesre Primus into Nesre Secundus, one jump away and Ta'Alan used the chance. Young Owl immediately jumped into its desired final destination. Young Owl wasn't cloaked all this time, wasn't.

* * *

**18th of February, 1976 - HJG-1034**

Ta'Alan opened his mouth, but no words came out. He was utterly speechless, Young Owl coming to a full stop. Three federation fleets were waiting for him, at least. Ta'Alan didn't have the heart to count. It was a trap, a trap for the leader of Kestis. It would crush all Kestian moral back in Kestian space if he was to be killed, making it easy to invade and conquer the Kestian people with Vell-os slaves' help. Ta'Alan grinned, raising an eyebrow. He decided on a nasty surprise.

It would be a timely one. He forced his way through, towards the planet: any laser blast the energy absorbers took and Young Owl wasn't harmed. Young Owl went through the atmosphere of UHP-0474 and just before he crashed, nose first, into the ground, Ta'Alan cloaked Young Owl at the last moment. Young Owl barrowed deep into the earth. Ta'Alan maneuvered him around and launched one terra missile. It headed off into space...

A few moments later and a giant exploding star was detected, all the fed ships in the system were obliterated by the nova passing over them. Several instants later and Ta'Alan brought Young Owl to the surface, landing it and decloaking it. He launched the second terra missile into UHP-0474's core. Ta'Alan cloaked Young Owl and waited...

* * *

**20th of February, 1976 - Ta'Woseph, Ta'Snotic**

"Ta'Alan isn't expected until after a few weeks more." Fe'Karen sighed, sitting down on the couch with her son beside her.

"Let's hope he gets back with no incidents." Re'Dave whispered.

"He'll come back." Leaf muttered.

'Fe'Karen? Open up... I have an urgent message.' A familiar voice telepathed.

Fe'Karen blinked and stood up. She went towards the door and opened it up, reveling Rel'Tanis Twistal: Feranin of Remia Fetalin and one of Ta'Alan's best friends. He was in a sad mood.

"May I come in?" Rel'Tanis asked.

Fe'Karen nodded, stepping aside. Rel'Tanis stepped in and Fe'Karen closed the door behind him. Rel'Tanis walked into the living and took a seat. Fe'Karen came in and went back to her seat on the couch.

"... We got some troubling Intel from the federation, something that is making the bureau go wild." Rel'Tanis started.

"Something good?" Fe'Roy asked.

Rel'Tanis shook his head, "I'm afraid not. It's a negative thing for us."

"Does it have anything to do with Alan?" Fe'Karen asked.

Rel'Tanis sighed, "Yeah."

Fe'Karen gasped, "Oh my god..."

"Young Owl has seemed to crash on UHP-0474, a moment later after the crash a terra missile was sent into space and the trap was vaporized. Three federation fleets, if not more, were lost. However, Young Owl wasn't seen leaving Federation space or UHP-0474." Rel'Tanis reported.

"Did Starmoon News Service find out?" Fe'Karen asked.

"Yeah. They're broadcasting it now." Rel'Tanis nodded.

"It would be crushing to all Kestians." Fe'Karen moaned, lowering her head.

A few moments later and a few tears dropped from Fe'Karen's face, as she started to cry. Re'Dave firmly got up. Leaf stared up at his dad.

"I'd be damned if Ta'Alan is dead! I don't believe it. I'm going out in Raging Owl and going to search for him. If I'm not back by five weeks, consider me dead." Re'Dave decided.

Leaf and Rel'Tanis both quickly stood up.

"I'm not losing one of my best men out there to the federation captain! I'm ordering you to stay!" Rel'Tanis ordered.

"Don't go dad." Leaf added.

Re'Dave looked at his son and turned to Rel'Tanis, narrowing his eyes.

"Just try to stop me." He hissed.

He marched out of the house and towards Raging Owl, a second prototype of Sewit kind. Re'Dave ordered for it and he paid Jerebi Center for it. Rel'Tanis rushed out after him, but he was too late. Re'Dave was already in his cockpit, blasting off without clearance. Leaf watched his dad leave, next to Rel'Tanis; he collapsed to his knees and started to sob.

* * *

**25th of February, 1976 - New England, Wolf 359**

"Finally, we'll have the chance of crushing the Kestians and if the 'Rebels' interfere, we'd wipe them out. Two birds with one rock... Excellent... Llyrell, prepare your Vell-os friends to help us out. Commander Rabin, mass up the Federation Navy to the north. We'll massacre through Kestian space." Commander Krane grinned.

"... Commander? Won't that leave most, if not all, our borders open to invasion?" Commander Ffierra asked.

"And what about the Wild Geese?" Calvert-Smythe asked.

"So? We'll get rid of the Wild Geese through the Aurorans crushing through. As for our borders open for invasion, the Aurorans wouldn't find out in too little time. We'll bomb Kestian Homeworld with bio-nukes, like what we did with the Vell-os Homeworld. As for the Polaris... They better stay in their isolation and not interfere..." Commander Krane growled in her throat.

"What about the Krypt-Pods there?" Flyrean asked.

"Vell-os ships are too stay out of Kestian space, but be prepared. We'll handle this." Commander Krane replied.

"Where will we wait?" Llyrell asked.

"Somewhere close by in a Rebel controlled system." Commander Krane replied.

Flyrean and Llyrell both sighed, leaving the room.

* * *

**27th of February, 1976 - Nesre Primus**

Re'Dave had Raging Owl cloaked. He gasped once seeing the massed federation fleets. They flew passed him, hyper jumping towards the north. He turned around.

"I've got to hurry to Ta'Alan." Re'Dave urged himself.

* * *

**2nd of March, 1976 - Fe'Terra, Ke'Fetalin**

Ta'Alan sighed. He was leaning on his visible Sewit, hugging his arms. Suddenly, two terra missiles appeared on Young Owl in their secure places. Ta'Alan only glanced at them. Raging Owl uncloaked, coming through the atmosphere. Ta'Alan looked up, whining. He stood up and waited for the Sewit to land and the captain and pilot to come out. Re'Dave came out and rushed towards Ta'Alan, embracing him.

"We all thought that you were dead man! I came here as fast as I could... We have to head back pronto!" Re'Dave stated.

Ta'Alan shook his head, "We can't."

"What do you mean 'we can't'?" Re'Dave asked.

Ta'Alan shrugged, "I probably made a mistake by launching the terra missile here in the planet, while being on it. Anyone who comes in can't go out now. Believe me I tried, I even tried fading... it didn't work..."

"Screw it! You mean we're stuck here?" Re'Dave asked.

"From the looks of it." Ta'Alan nodded.

Re'Dave sighed. Ta'Alan sat back down on the lush grass, leaning on Young Owl. Re'Dave took a seat next to him.

"The federation is launching a massive attack on Kestian space. They'd likely use bio-nukes on the planets." Re'Dave whispered.

"The Kestians would be sitting ducks without me." Ta'Alan sighed, tears swelling up in his eyes.

* * *

**7th of March, 1976 - Fe'Terra, Ke'Fetalin**

"God dammit! We've got to do something..." Re'Dave whined.

A sudden slight shake was felt. Ta'Alan and Re'Dave hurried into their starplanes to check what happened. The two cheered with joy, rushing out of their starplanes.

"Another massive shockwave from Holpa Nebula." Re'Dave grinned.

"Thanks to Allah, all braise be to him." Ta'Alan agreed.

"But what could it do?" Re'Dave asked, blinking.

"Let's try and get the hell outta here first." Ta'Alan stated.

Re'Dave nodded and the two rushed back into their starplanes.

* * *

**7th of March, 1976 - Tazuya**

Ta'Alan was astonished by the sight. Ships and tons of ships were all disabled, whether it were rebel; kestian or federation. Raging Owl was an escort for Young Owl.

_-Oh Allah! Are you getting this? -_ Re'Dave asked.

"I sure am... There's this strange new device on my starplane. It appeared after the missiles were hatched up the second time." Ta'Alan replied.

_-How much ammo in it? -_ Re'Dave asked.

"Over 25, more than enough." Ta'Alan replied.

_-It appears as if they hadn't attacked Jerebi Center yet. What do you say you try your new weapon? -_ Re'Dave asked.

"The feds would never know what hit them, literally. Launching a defense missile now. I'm sure glad we were able to leave Fe'Terra." Ta'Alan sighed.

_-Me too man, me too. Too many days deserted on a planet can affect a person, much less two persons. -_ Re'Dave stated.

The missile hit Jerebi Center and a defensive force field hit it.

_-It worked... I was surprised to see Polaran warships in Evlei and Koria. It seemed that they came to relief Kestis, to get the chance of making us allies with them. -_ Re'Dave remarked.

"The Rebellion tried their best to hold the feds off it seems, but it seems that no rebel ship was lost. Thanks to Allah first and second to the massive Holpa Nebula shockwave that disabled every ship." Ta'Alan added.

_-We need to continue on into Kestis, then to Krypt, then to Ta'Snotic. -_ Re'Dave stated.

"I agree. We'd need to sterilize any missile that was sent to the planets or moons." Ta'Alan agreed.

* * *

**7th of March, 1976 - Ta'Snotic**

_-We're done. -_ Re'Dave sighed.

_-... Ta'Alan? -_ Re'Dave asked.

Ta'Alan had Young Owl completely stopped and he was facing his wife's: Feminine Owl, starplane, disabled. He just stared at it. Re'Dave realized that.

_-Board it and see what you can find out. After that, either way, we'll need to figure a way to continue on with time. It seems that time is now held and we're the only ones moving in stopped time... Now that's creepy! -_ Re'Dave shivered.

Young Owl moved over Feminine Owl and Ta'Alan had Young Owl come to a full stop over it. He left Young Owl, boarding her wife's CS starplane. Ta'Alan worriedly moved through the derelict CS starplane. Once he reached where Fe'Karen was, he gasped, tears swelling in his eyes. Fe'Karen had her eyes closed and was in her Remian uniform. Nobody else was with her on the cockpit. That wasn't surprising.

'I'm sorry for keeping you worrying. I'm sorry about this, and I'm sorry but I can't move you, fearful that the starplane might collapse without you.' Ta'Alan thought, sobbing.

_-Ta'Alan! Get back onboard Young Owl pronto! We have a situation here! - _Re'Dave telepathed.

Ta'Alan took one last glance at his wife, before kissing her on the cheek gently and quickly, leaving. He boarded back onto Young Owl and checked the sensors.

"Oh... Hang on Dave!" Ta'Alan urged.

_-I'm hanging... oh I'm hanging. - _Re'Dave replied.

A third massive shockwave from Holpa Nebula came and moved time back to normal. With alarming haste, the ships and starplanes all became workable once more like they were never disabled.

_-Oh Allah... I think we had a role in saving our people. -_ Re'Dave stated.

"I'm with you on that. Get back in escort with me; we'll attack the federation fleet that's in this system. No way they're wiping out my only controlled system." Ta'Alan growled.

Raging Owl went back in formation with Young Owl and both sewits were visible, approaching the federation fleet, surprising them. Fed Vipers and Anacondas came at them, with missile hurled at them, but both sewits maneuvered away from the missiles. Ta'Alan let Re'Dave loose on one Anaconda while he headed towards the fleet. The Kestian Starbridges; Kestian Dragons and Kestian Destroyers all engaged with the fed fleet with Young Owl.

Feminine Owl just hyperjumped to safety into an uninhabited system, with no fed fleets there. The Krypt-Minds in the system engaged in against the fed fleet, with their nanite-pods. A Polaris Scarab multi-jumped into Ta'Snotic, taking on the feds with the others, unleashing its Mantas. Once the fleet was destroyed, a Kestian fleet stayed back to protect the system. Ta'Alan let Re'Dave loose as an escort. Young Owl faded away.

* * *

**7th of March, 1976 - K-007**

Young Owl appeared in K-007, where Feminine Owl was only. It turned hostile, surprising Ta'Alan for a moment, before hailing it.

"Kar! It's Alan! Don't fire!" Ta'Alan pleaded.

For a next few moments Feminine Owl stayed hostile, but then turned neutral.

_-Oh Allah... Alan! -_ Fe'Karen sobbed.

Ta'Alan smiled, tears of joy coming to his eyes.

"Meet me back on Ta'Woseph." Ta'Alan decided.

_-I'm coming with you. -_ Fe'Karen decided.

Feminine Owl turned friendly on Young Owl's sensor and went into formation with Young Owl. Once in formation, Young Owl jumped back into Ta'Snotic with Feminine Owl.

* * *

**8th of March, 1976 - Ta'Woseph, Ta'Snotic**

Once on the planet, Leaf and Fe'Roy left Feminine Owl and Fe'Karen dissolved it. Ta'Alan left Young Owl, smiling. Fe'Karen rushed towards Ta'Alan with Fe'Roy. Ta'Alan braced Fe'Karen, taking her feet off of the ground slightly. Fe'Karen had her arms around Ta'Alan's neck and the two kissed each other on the lips passionately. A Polaris Arachnid landed close to Young Owl. Ta'Alan and Fe'Karen stopped their kiss and let go of each other.

They watched as several figures left the arachnid, and noticing a Rebel Dragon landing. The polaran figures walked towards Ta'Alan and his family with Leaf with them.

"What do they want?" Fe'Karen asked.

"Don't ask. They came into Kestian space, helping out in crippling, if not destroying, the federation navy completely. Let's be calm and patient, and see what happens." Ta'Alan replied.

COMING UP! EPISODE 6: NEW MEMBER, TG WEB


	7. New Member, TG Web

_The Lone Promise: Promise of the North_

_Episode 6: "New Member, TG Web"_

**_4. Zomo (K-003d)_**

Zomo is close to Starmoon, unlike Feranin and Remia which are in their own space. Zomo was relatively easy. After the first failure with Feranin, the Kestis government tried with Zomo and succeeded on the first try. On Zomo, weapon tools for ships are made. The Zomo symbol is that of a dolphin. Like Feranin, rings were artificially made around Zomo, the rings, like Starmoon, that keep the people young and live old.

** Market:** Ownalis, Crovinze, Water, Food, Industrial, Luxury Goods, Equipment, Medical Supplies, Metal, Opal

** Outfitting:** Flanis Ultra, Energy Absorber, Pilot License, Kestis Cloak, Rainbow Ray Tube, Rainbow Ray, Kestis Jammer, Laser Tracer Tube, Laser Tracer, Star Launcher, Star Missiles, Star Torpedoes, Star Rockets, Star Blasters, Kestis Booster, Jerebi Booster, Jerebi Panels, Rainbow Fader, Auto-Escape, Biorelay Laser, Wraith Cannon, Wraithii, Hellhound Missiles, Hellhound Missile Launcher, Map

** Shipyard:** Fenrir, Sewit, Sewiril, Sewirim, Sewil, Fairy, Widow, Striker, Scarab, Zephyr, Manta, Arrow, Dart, Javelin, Manticore, Destroyer, Carrier, Terrapin, Cargo Drone, Lightning, Viper, Thunderhead, Anaconda, Gunboat, Patrol Boat, Scout, Phoenix, Firebird, Cruiser, Cargo Drone

** Resort:** News, Drinks, Escorts

** Mission BSS:** Ferry Passengers, Supply Deliveries, Ferry Teams, Ferry Cargo

** News:** Starmoon News Service (S.N.S)

* * *

**June, 1976 - Ta'Woseph, Ta'Snotic**

Three months have passed since the Federation tried to invade all of Kestian space; they failed by the combined forces of Kestian; Rebellion and Polaris, with the major comeback and high moral of the Kestian Tamuya: Ta'Alan, returning. Fe'Karen was pregnant with a girl for three months now. On the 8th of March, Ta'Alan started his own journal, naming it Ta'Woseph Journal. This was the first entry.

_Ta'Woseph, Ta'Snotic_

_8th of March, 1976 TC_

_Dear Journal,_

_ Today I start this journal, to record unofficial events that happen here in Kestian space. My name is Ta'Alan Tracker, my full name is Alan Tracker; Ta' is for my rank: meaning Tamuya. Tamuya is a kestian word meaning Prince or high Fetalin leader. A few days back I got stuck on Fe'Terra in Ke'Fetalin. The system was previously named HJG-1034 and the planet was pre-UHP-0474. Let me tell the story from the beginning._

_ The federation bureau sent a message to Kestian Intel indirectly, requesting me in person to head to the system I mentioned before and terraform the planet there. The planet targeted was previously a bio-nuke test planet for the federation and had strong radiation, and was uninhabitable for decades, and even centuries. It was a trap setup by the 'Bureau'... Three federation fleets were in wait for my arrival... At first I was stunned and shocked, but after regaining composure, I came up with this plan..._

_ Going back now, it was probably a huge mistake I made, but I don't regret it. If I hadn't done what I did, what happened next wouldn't have happened at all. Jerebi Center gave me there Sewit prototype starplane, it was an original kestian starplane and all mine. Starmoon Industries had built two Terra Missiles and gave them to Galadust on Starmoon in Kestis. The original plan was that if it was a trap, for me to use one of the Terra Missiles on the federation fleets, while the other, some time later, on Fe'Terra..._

_ The plan I came up with was for me to trick the federation, and more specifically the 'Bureau'. I crashed landed on Fe'Terra, or so it seemed from space and I was declared dead. It was devastating for my people. When my family found out back here, Re'Dave Dustilight was there with his son and he barged out and left Ta'Woseph, despite Rel'Tanis' refusal, and headed towards Ke'Fetalin cloaked. He passed by the incoming invasion fleets on his way there..._

_ Back on Fe'Terra, I actually cloaked Young Owl, now KSP Young Owl: my Sewit starplane, at the last moment, burrowing it into the ground. I sent the other missile I had into space and destroyed the three federation fleets... perhaps some smaller fed ships escaped before then, I'm not sure. I realized later on that I should have had destroyed the fleets first in space, then send the second terra missile into the planet from outer space..._

_ What I actually did was that I sent the second missile into Fe'Terra while I was on Fe'Terra's surface cloaked. In doing so, I got stuck. The missile formed a defensive ownalis shield around Fe'Terra, protecting it from any outer space invasion. Only ships or starplanes could land, but not departure... I tried and failed time and time again. I even tried to fade away, but the result was like attempts before it, an utter failure. I guess fading away only works in space now. Thanx to the Jerebi Producer, which kept me healthy and alive all those days, I survived all that time._

_ Several days later, Re'Dave in his Sewit Raging Owl: now KSP Raging Owl, landed and got stuck with me. I had company now at least. He delivered the message of the invading federation force. It was useless however, since we couldn't do anything about it. At first Re'Dave couldn't believe that we were stuck, but eventually he collapsed and believed it..._

_ I haven't told my family or anybody about the plan of mine, except to Re'Dave. He knew what happened and kept it a secret. What happened a few days later changed the whole course of events. If it wasn't for it, I'd still be stuck on Fe'Terra with Re'Dave and Kestian space would have been completely invaded probably. That didn't happen. Months ago, a first massive shockwave from Holpa Nebula, formed an electro-magnetic Storm in space. In a system on the border with uninhabited space and Kestian space, through which Young Owl was able to go back in time... but that's another story._

_ What happened was that a second massive shockwave occurred from Holpa Nebula. Because of it, I and Re'Dave were able to leave Fe'Terra, despite the ownalis shield around it... On a personal note, I'd need to study that more... We came back to Kestian space and it was then that we realized that the second massive shockwave from Holpa Nebula actually stopped time! It was spooky as Re'Dave put it, since the two of us with our starplanes were the only ones moving in motionless time, to some degree that's impossible and doesn't make since, but it happened, I assure you. Re'Dave is a witness to it with me._

_ Anyway, Young Owl somehow got new weapons and missiles, which Starmoon Industries mass-produced later on. I was able to sterilize tens of bio-nukes. I was also able to send defensive missiles, forming defensive ownalis shields around a planet; moon or spacedock. We came upon fleets of Polaris ships and warships; kestian starplanes and war starplanes; rebel ships and warships; and federation ships and warships, from rebellion space into kestian space._

_ Once entering into this system back then, I instantly sent a defensive missile to protect Ta'Woseph, it still exists today. The shield is transparent, allowing sunlight through. My wife's CS starplane: Feminine Owl: now KSP Feminine Owl, was disabled like all the other ships and starplanes, from the massive shockwave that held time. It was not so far from Ta'Woseph and I checked my wife, boarding her proud vessel. It was really emotional for me back then and multiple emotions rushed throughout me._

_ I had to head back to Young Owl, from a warning from Re'Dave, in his Raging Owl, that another, third, massive shockwave was coming from Holpa Nebula. We braced ourselves and waited... Our starplanes shook, the shockwave passing through this system. With it, time went back to normal. Kestian vengeance was nightmarish... From the sterilizing of the bio-nukes that I dealt with, to putting up defensive shields, took the federation completely by surprise and the combined effort of Kestian; Polaris and Rebellion forces, concentrated and reorganized either was able to cripple or destroy the federation navy._

_ While this went on, Kestian spies in Federation space and in strategic positions, reported Auroran attacks, with brave Wild Geese standing up to them and actually repulsing them. The Bureau's objectives and goals vanished in less than a few hours. Full Kestian and Rebellion alliance was formed after that. Polaris tried to take the advantage and have a full alliance with us, but I explained the terms and... eventually they changed their minds._

_ It was obvious to the Polaris that we didn't need their help and that we could hold on our own. We saw Vell-os stationed one jump away from Koria, but they didn't engage in battle in any system, fearful of Krypt-mind and probably withdrew back to Nesre Primus. Ke'Fetalin is officially under Kestian control. That's all I have to report for now, Salam._

_Tamuya of Kestis,_

_Alan Tracker _

* * *

**11th of June, 1976 - Zard Tarlims, Ta'Woseph**

Ta'Alan was training in Ta'Woseph's swamps on warfare. His son, Fe'Roy was with him, and Re'Dave with Leaf. Overhead the sun was shining and close to mid-noon, and the swamps in the lush jungle was tricky passing through. It was excellent training for Remians and was an excellent challenge of survival, for even those that were skilled in Tolasin. It was hardest for Fe'Roy and Leaf; the swamp up to their necks. It was their first time in training in Remian warfare.

Ta'Alan and Re'Dave was both knee deep in the swamp. Fe'Roy and Leaf got no support and were last, behind Ta'Alan and Re'Dave. Ta'Alan was taking the lead, his sheath above his head, as was Re'Dave's sheath. Ta'Alan occasionally stopped and turned around to check on his son and Re'Dave's son. For that, Re'Dave temporary took the lead. Ta'Alan was quick in taking the lead back to his advantage.

The dirty mud made walking in the swamps slow down to a sloth's pace, even for skilled Remians. It was Ta'Alan's system and he refused to get rid of the swamps. Even if Ta'Snotic was under Kestian control, they wouldn't harm the swamp's ecosystem either. After some time Ta'Alan stopped looking back and bent down, to where the swamp covered up to his neck. Re'Dave followed his example, with both sheaths still above their heads and they swum their way through the swamps.

The mud gathered more and more and got heavier and heavier on Fe'Roy's and Leaf's shoes. For Ta'Alan and Re'Dave, that was the quo for them to start swimming. It took some time before Fe'Roy and Leaf noticed what their fathers did. Once they did notice, they followed their example and swum. A few hours of swimming and the four reached the end of the swamps, Ta'Alan and Re'Dave were the first to climb up the lush jungle bank.

Their sons followed their fathers' examples, and the four cleaned their shoes from the mud, and took a short rest in doing so.

"Where did you two learn how to react?" Fe'Roy asked.

"You mean in the swamps?" Re'Dave asked.

Leaf nodded, "When to know when to start swimming."

"Where it becomes too hard and slow for our feet to walk anymore, that's the quo for us to start swimming. The two of you would get used to it and after some time would automatically do it on your own." Ta'Alan explained.

"Where are we heading to anyways?" Fe'Roy asked.

"To Dathrea Canivs, close by to the south-west from here." Re'Dave replied.

Leaf and Fe'Roy glanced at each other. They turned back to their fathers.

"Isn't that where Cunjos are?" Leaf asked.

"Cunjos are around Dathrea Canivs, not in it. If anything, it's Dathrea Zovar that lives in the Canivs." Ta'Alan replied.

"Zovar?!" Leaf asked, wide-eyed.

Fe'Roy gulped. The fathers nodded.

"I and you Leaf are going to defend the entrance from any attacking Cunjo, with our kestian soblards." Re'Dave explained.

"What about me and you dad?" Fe'Roy asked.

"The two of us are going to enter Dathrea Canivs and face any Zovar that comes our way... with our soblards of course." Ta'Alan replied.

While the kids were in the swamps, they weren't in enough experience to hold their sheaths above their heads, nonetheless they still had them around their belts. A few moments later and the four continued on. The four hiked, with Ta'Alan in the lead, their way and path through the jungle, heading south-west. When it was necessary, they would use their soblards to slice through thick jungle bushes.

* * *

**11th of June, 1976 - Dathrea Canivs, Ta'Woseph**

Half an hour later of hiking and they all got out into the open, onto the plains. Dathrea Canivs was a few miles away. Without a word or thought being said, or transmitted, the four continued on walking after a momentarily stop. Ta'Alan had his sheath around his belt, while Re'Dave had his soblard in right hand, ready to strike at any sudden introduced Cunjo attacks. Leaf was shivering slightly, looking around nervously, beside his father.

Fe'Roy looked confident and brave on the outside, but in truth he was terribly shaking in the inside in fear. It was only Ta'Alan that was completely confident in himself, even Re'Dave was slightly scared and fearful, but as a trained Remian, he was taught to hide such feelings. He hid it well and only with trained eyes and experience, would any person notice that Re'Dave was scared. Ta'Alan was one of those persons.

In less than 10 minutes and they all reached the entrance to Dathrea Canivs. Re'Dave and Leaf stopped and took their positions on either side of the entrance, facing outwards. Ta'Alan and Fe'Roy continued on into the Canivs. Fe'Roy's shaking became more obvious, as he grew more scared. After a few moments Ta'Alan stopped, making Fe'Roy stop. Ta'Alan turned back to his son.

"Roy... If you don't want to do this, you don't have to. I won't punish you; hurt you or be angry with you if you don't want to do this." Ta'Alan stated gently.

"I'm continuing on with you samig. I'll cover your back." Fe'Roy replied.

"Gai solan?" Ta'Alan asked, in the common kestian language.

Fe'Roy nodded, "Lo. Ge solan samig."

Ta'Alan sighed. He stood beside his son and grabbed his son's right hand. Fe'Roy accepted it and held onto his samig's hand. Ta'Alan had his right hand on his sheath, ready to take his soblard out and strike deadly in a moment's notice. With Fe'Roy's fear gone down a bit by holding his dad's hand, the two continued on into the Canivs. Husal intervention was apparent with the ownalis torches in their protective pods covering them, but strong light was still coming out.

The walls were close to each others, with several feet apart. The canivs was well sheltered from any bomb attacks.

"Samig?" Fe'Roy asked, after some time.

"Lo." Ta'Alan replied, keeping his sight ahead.

"I thought that the zovar stories that you and samil told me were only fiction: to send me to sleep." Fe'Roy wondered.

Ta'Alan sighed, "Geth realo."

"Śadowm?!" Fe'Roy asked, surprised

"I'll explain later; let's just finish this now." Ta'Alan decided.

"Solan." Fe'Roy moaned.

* * *

The two walked through the Canivs for some time until stopping in front of a large stone wall. Ta'Alan and Fe'Roy looked around.

'This wasn't here before.' Ta'Alan thought.

There was some carving in the stone wall. Ta'Alan noticed it and went over to it, letting go of Fe'Roy's hand, letting him look around.

_Behind this wall is the Gaset Cudilas. It is sacred ground and so watch your step. This would only be here once, later on it would change. Only the keeper of Myths and keeper of Goodness are allowed in the first time. Retrieve your crest on the sockets nearby and put them in the notches. Once you retrieve your digi-egg, the Sewirim Gaset shall open to a new world and dimension._

Ta'Alan blinked. He went to the right socket and Fe'Roy read the inscription. Ta'Alan took the dark green crest of myths and went over to one side of the stone wall. Fe'Roy followed his example and went and took the black crest of goodness. He went over to the other side of the stone wall. Fe'Roy turned to his father, Ta'Alan turned to his son. The two nodded simultaneously and pushed their crests into the notches, and backed away.

Thundering noise roared out and crimps of rock fell from the ceiling, as the stone wall moved upwards. Light slowly came out from the opening and got bigger and more intense, until the stone wall was completely raised. Ta'Alan and Fe'Roy shielded their eyes for a moment from the intense light. Once their eyes adapted to it, they put their hands down and took in the humongous sight.

In the middle of the room was a few stone stairs, reaching up to the platform that had the strange small floating dark green ring, which had green light pulsing through it. The walls were of stone, colored green with carvings of battles and beasts. To the left of the platform, in front of it, was a short black stone pillar with an egg on it. A hand print was carved into the pillar, to the egg's right.

To the right of the platform, in front of it, was a short dark green stone pillar with an egg on it. A hand print was carved into the pillar, to the egg's right. The egg on the left was completely black with a diagonal dark green strip going around the egg. The egg on the right was completely dark green with five edged stars lined in black vertically around the egg. The crests slid out of the notches and Ta'Alan and Fe'Roy got them in time, hiding them in their inner coat pockets.

The two stepped into the room and stopped, taking the time to take the sight in.

"Samig?" Fe'Roy asked.

"Lo." Ta'Alan replied.

"What's all this?" Fe'Roy asked.

Ta'Alan shrugged, shaking his head, "I don't know sig."

The two approached the short pillars on either side, Fe'Roy to the left and Ta'Alan to the right. Their sight was set on the ring with pulsing green light going through it. In a moment's notice, dark green spheres spiraled up around Ta'Alan and once reaching his head, flashed and changed his hair color and style, and his eye color. Ta'Alan's hair was in ancient earth marine style and colored dark green, as his eyes were colored green.

Black sphere spiraled up around Fe'Roy and once reaching his head, flashed and changed his hair color and style, and his eye color. Fe'Roy's hair was all spiky and black, as his eyes were green. The two stopped momentarily, acknowledging their new looks. They continued onto their pillars. Fe'Roy was tall enough and he put his into the hand print. Ta'Alan did the same, putting his hand in his hand print. The two eggs were released into the air floating, at some point stopping in midair.

The eggs glowed their masters' respective colors for a few moments, Fe'Roy's black and Ta'Alan's dark green. The glow flashed and the egg dissolved into creatures. Small baby type. The slid into their master's hands. Fe'Roy and Ta'Alan turned to each other and stared at one another for a moment.

"Lo. This is strange." Fe'Roy stated.

"The statement of the year. We're keeping them both." Ta'Alan decided.

"I wasn't planning on getting rid of it anyway." Fe'Roy shrugged.

The two suddenly groaned in pain and clutched their right hands, on the top. They felt some sort of device was connected to their nervous system and so to their minds. It was a gentle warm feeling, not a painful cold feeling. Some strong rattling was heard and the two turned their heads around and bolted towards the closing stone wall. Fe'Roy was in time and was able to roll under the stone wall, going behind it. Ta'Alan slammed his fist into the stone wall, completely shut.

'Samig!' Fe'Roy yelled.

'Don't panic sig...' Ta'Alan paused, some carved writing appeared on the other side of the closed stone wall.

_Pass the legend's test and you'll return back home safely._

Ta'Alan transmitted the thought over to Fe'Roy and Fe'Roy sighed.

'I'll go and get Re'Dave and Leaf. Re'Dave would inform samil and Feranin Fetalin. Leaf would stay with me until you come back. When Re'Dave returns, he'll hopefully have a Jerebi Producer with him. Salam samig.' Fe'Roy sobbed.

'Salam sig.' Ta'Alan sighed and closed his mind from any outer transmissions.

He turned around to the ring with pulsing green light. He went over to his pillar, cradling the sleeping baby creature in his arm. He put his right hand into his hand print again and the ring widened in all directions. The entrance was that of ownalis energy. Ta'Alan sighed and walked up to the Gaset and stopped momentarily. He turned back towards the stone wall and smiled.

"Take care all, until I return from the test." Ta'Alan mouthed.

He turned back to the Gaset and stepped into it, instantly holding his breath and covering his creature's.

* * *

**Cozal Kesgar**

Ta'Alan passed through a starlight tunnel for a few moments until the light glowed on the other side. Ta'Alan hopped out into the light, landing stably onto the stoned ground. Ta'Alan let his hand move away from his creature's mouth, letting it breath normally. He took a few moments looking around. The walls were black in color, probably from volcanic stone. In the distance, ahead, in front of the platform was a single dark pillar. There were notches in the wall, with objects in them.

Painting were all over the black stone walls. At the far end of the room was a beaded drape door. Ta'Alan sighed, deciding to walk towards it. He felt some rumbling outside, while he passed through the beaded door. He rushed out carrying his creature with him. He gasped once he was out, at the sight. He put the creature down, leaning it onto the wall of the tomb. Ta'Alan turned towards the huge beast. He growled and masterfully in a glance had his kestian soblard out.

"Fizsa Lirf!" Ta'Alan mumbled and charged the beast.

With a sudden stop, Ta'Alan blinked and stared at the huge beast, with his grip still strong on his soblard.

"What the heck are you anyway?" Ta'Alan asked.

The beast laughed, a loud demonic laugh.

"Name's Leogramon. You are new to Codelimin, are you not?" Leogramon asked.

Ta'Alan blinked, "Huh? I guess so." He shrugged.

Ta'Alan approached it closer and with cautious, taking in its full view.

_- Leogramon stands 25 feet high. His body is totally green grass except for his face which is one of a lion's. He has 5 fingers and toes that indicate that he has arms and legs, hands and feet. Two green saber teeth appear from Leogramon's upper jaw. If Leomon and Graslmon DNA combine, this Codelimin is what they will become. -_

Ta'Alan jaw literally dropped, his grip on his soblard loosening. Leogramon grinned upon noticing it. He's the kind of Digimon that would take a chance he got. First thing is first though, a little distraction.

"Check your Univice, that thing that's stuck on your hand's skin." Leogramon stated.

Ta'Alan sighed and checked it. He was stunned; a small holograph of Leogramon appeared and a low soft gentle voice explained its capabilities.

Satuza Univice: "Leogramon - Nature Grasl Migration - His attacks come from his sabers basically, be aware of his Venom Wave - His attacks are: Venom Wave; Tooth Missile and Venom Teeth."

Leogramon took the chance and went for a kick at Ta'Alan. The baby Codelimin hopped in its way and was kicked away instead, forcing Ta'Alan to slip back, stunning him, but saving him from the kick. He quickly turned his head and saw his baby Codelimin slam into the rocky wall, fading into unconsciousness, slipping to the ground.

"NO!" Ta'Alan yelled, his face and eyes red with anger and anguish.

He turned his head back sharply toward Leogramon.

"You're going to pay, I won't get off-guard again!" He growled, getting onto his feet and tightening his grip on his soblard.

"Show me what you got!" Leogramon snarled daringly.

Before Ta'Alan or Leogramon could do anything, there was a piercing yell, war-like. Satuza Univice went wild as the baby Codelimin hopped, charging towards Leogramon. Ta'Alan and even Leogramon were surprised, if not shocked, to what happened next. It happened to quick for them to take it in. The baby Codelimin charged up towards Leogramon and Satuza Univice analyzed it.

_- Survivomon is Botamon's size as he is only Otazoidmon's head though his skin is dark green. His eyes are still green. He is an embryo level of the Star Codelimin. He hops around but he also can float around. His attack is Emerald Shock. He is still sweet-hearts with Shetamon or Lady Shimmon. He can speak his and Shetamon's name only. At this stage, he's in love with Ringmon. -_

The same happened as like when Satuza Univice analyzed Leogramon, with the holograph appearing and all.

Satuza Univice: "Survivomon - Micro Jerebi Embryo - A tough little stud that can only say his name. He's extremely shy and quiet - His attack is: Emerald Shock."

Time slowed down as a dark green sphere was launched out of Satuza Univice and headed towards Survivomon. On the dark green sphere's impact on Survivomon, Survivomon flashed into a blinding darkness, changing shape.

**- SURVIVOMON CREVOLVE IN! -**

The blinding darkness faded away, fearful of the new form.

**- EMERALDMON! -**

_- Emeraldmon is Otazoidmon in a miniature form. He doesn't have his cape as his shirt and pants are shorter and smaller so they can fit him. He doesn't have a belt but he still has the gloves on along with the star myths on the upper right of his shirt. His eyes are still green as his hair is still brown, short and smooth. He is still sweet-hearts with Shetamon but he can't fly anymore. He's in love with Crownmon. -_

Analyzing...

Satuza Univice: "Emeraldmon - Micro Jerebi Infant - More dangerous than before, Emeraldmon takes an insult seriously and would punish any who insult him or his stalios with harshness, unless his stalios stopped him - His attack is: Emerald Bubbles."

Leogramon caught Emeraldmon by his arm and flecked him away. Satuza Univice went wild once again, releasing another dark green sphere, heading towards Emeraldmon. On impact, Emeraldmon flashed like before into blinding darkness, changing shape.

**- EMERALDMON CREVOLVE IN! -**

The blinding darkness faded away, hailing the new form.

**- OTAZOIDMON! -**

_- He is Renamon's height as he has green eyes with short, smooth brown hair that is slightly spiked. He is human in figure. A dark green coat is over him as a white shirt and white pants along with green shoes is below it. He wears green mountain gloves. A green belt is around his waist as the divine crest of myths is in dark green on his shirt to the upper right, close to the right shoulder. He is sweethearts with Shetamon or Lady Shimmon as his element is the element of lightning and ownalis. He can fly. - _

Analyzing...

Satuza Univice: "Otazoidmon - Humanoid Jerebi Juvenile - Otazoidmon is a peace-loving gentle Codelimin and hates violence, even though that's his expertise. Don't tease him about it or his stun you! His attacks are some what spiritual - His attacks are: Emerald Bolt and Emerald Lightning."

Otazoidmon just hovered in midair where he was, glaring back at Leogramon. Otazoidmon glanced at Ta'Alan, who was watching from the ground.

'He's a sitting duck for Leogramon! I better put him into unconsciousness so that nothing would tear me or Leogramon from each other.' Otazoidmon thought.

He sighed and as quick as twinkle, turned towards Ta'Alan from midair.

"Emerald Bolt!" He yelled.

Ta'Alan gasped, shocked. The bolt hit him and sent him falling backwards onto the soft grass on his back, unconscious. Otazoidmon could still feel that Ta'Alan was still alive. He smiled, a bit satisfied and turned to Leogramon.

"Why did you do that for?" Leogramon asked.

"None of you business... Emerald Lightning!" Otazoidmon yelled.

As quickly as it started, it ended. Leogramon gasped in shock and surprise. The lightning hit him everywhere and painfully vaporized and deleted the areas it collided in. Eventually, only dead data that was once Leogramon, was floating around. Otazoidmon absorbed it and landed next to Ta'Alan.

* * *

**11th of December, 1976 - Aisnap Hospital, Ta'Woseph**

The next thing Ta'Alan knew was that he was walking up in some hospital. He jerked up in surprise, but he sensed that he still had his uniform on him.. all except for... As quick as a flash Ta'Alan looked around at the corners of the hospital room he was in, eventually noticing his soblard tucked in its sheath to his right. Fe'Karen came into the room and smiled, closing the door behind her. She went over to her husband's side.

"What happened? How long was I out?" Ta'Alan asked.

"We were able to come in after you. Otazoidmon was completely honest with us and tell us everything. You've been out for a several months now." Fe'Karen replied.

Ta'Alan gasped, "Several months?! But that's impossible!" He exclaimed.

"Wasn't." Fe'Karen shook her head. "You were in coma, but we all knew you would walk up from it."

Ta'Alan groaned, "What's universally happened since then?" He asked.

"Well, you knew that I was pregnant before, right?" Fe'Karen asked.

Ta'Alan nodded, "Yeah." He replied.

"I gave birth to a nice little baby girl! I knew you'd want to name her Jenny and so I named her that. I gave birth a few weeks ago." Fe'Karen smiled.

Ta'Alan moaned, "I missed my baby's birth!" He complained.

"Don't worry, we got it on tape... Um, nothing happened though during it... Oh yeah! Feranin Fetalin has agreed on a network that is similar to the federation's hypergates. Strey; Actonal and Zomo fetalin all cooperated together to built twinkle gates around Kestian space." Fe'Karen explained.

'I missed a lot.' Ta'Alan thought.

Fe'Karen raised an eyebrow, 'More than you think.' She replied.

COMING UP! EPISODE 7: KESTIS CIVIL WAR


End file.
